


The Family Name

by HextechZydrate



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HextechZydrate/pseuds/HextechZydrate
Summary: Elijah and Klaus split the wealth and fortune of their chain of restaurants. They've hired a girl to be the newest chef in their newest opening. (As I'm not sure where i'm going with this story, this is what I will put so far).





	1. First Of All

"Okay girl, you got this." I said to myself, looking into my reflection for what I hoped to be the final time. I wanted to make sure every flaw was covered, every hair in perfect place, every inch of my being screaming "I am confident, fear me". Now I just needed to believe it. With a deep breath that I was sure to be my last, I exited the bathroom.

The first thing that came into view was my roommate, standing in the hall across from the bathroom, impatiently tapping her foot against the wood floors, sending vibrations down the long hallways that echoed back to me. Her hair was frazzled, and her skin dark against the shadows of the unlit hall, giving her a feral look.

"Took you long enough." She said with a sigh, unhinging her arms from each other before pushing past me and into the bathroom.

"Sorry... I'm just nervous."

"Girl," She said as we turned to each other, a hairbrush pointed at me, as if it were supposed to be a menacing object, "You've been cooking since you were 8. You've been to 5 schools in 8 years, and you have toured the world in search of bettering yourself. You're a freggin' idol." She said. Somehow, none of those things comforted me, even though I knew them all to be true facts, but the grin on her face spread like wildfire. "If those jerks in that tower don't immediately offer you a job upon arrival, they are idiots, and deserve any thrashing you give them."

"I'm NOT going to give them a thrashing..." I grumbled. "...I'm certain they'd like it." The comment eased the tension between us, and in spite of my nerve wracking fear, I found myself laughing with her. "...Alright, I should go. I want to beat traffic, and NOT be late for this job I'm definitely not getting."

"Way to be optimistic!" She shouted as I made my way down the hall. I picked up my purse, shoving my phone, keys, and wallet inside of its ever spacious compartments, before making my way to the outside world. I stood on the doorsteps for a while, gazing into the scenery of concrete jungle, the occasional trees there to give it some color, surrounded by dark gates to keep you from ever reaching said color. The streets were littered with newspaper, people who were walking to work with headphones in, and the occasional cars. This early in the morning, hardly anyone was on my street. Good for me. I closed my eyes for a moment before taking the first step down.

It took me a few minutes, but I eventually found myself in front of a very looming building; Tall, and quite intimidating with the large 'M' on the front, signifying exactly who this particular building belonged to. Before I could even assess the nervous bubble rising in the pit of my stomach, the door opened, giving me quite the fright, and I jumped away from the opening. The door maid smirked from the other side of the glass pane.

"I believe you are expected this morning, yes?" She said casually, still grinning at me. I pulled my purse closer and cleared my throat.

"Yes. I have an interview. I was asked to come in early."

"I believe they are already here, expecting you." That's unsettling. Am I late? I looked to the watch on my wrist. I was, in fact, way too early for my own good. "Come in." She said, motioning into the doorway. I pulled myself through it, envisioning myself leaving all of the bad luck and nervous vibes on the sidewalk to melt in the sun. I was greeted by a second set of doors, which was also opened for me. The man holding this door was less chatty, and merely stared into nothing as I went by, even after thanking him.

My heels clicked loudly on the tile of the room, the silence in the air really not settling well with me. I couldn't hear the air movement of the conditioner, even though it was absolutely freezing inside. There were no fans, no hustle and bustle. Just silence. It was unnerving, and growing more so with each slow click of my heel. I looked over each neatly kept table, each with its own centerpiece, with each chair in its place surrounding it. The place was absolutely stunning, befitting the name of the owners.

"...Where is everyone?" I wondered aloud, looking around. The dining hall was large, and yet not a soul to be seen. And the eerie quiet pushed me to make a decision: I was going to the kitchen.

i found the doorways quite easily, and pushed into them, grinning as I came upon the view. It was fully furnished, with everything an aspiring chef could dream of. I awed in how pristine it was, and how clean everything seemed. I'd never seen a kitchen sparkle before. I set my purse down on the counter, browsing the various equipment; Fryers, retarders, pots and pans, knives. I stopped at the sharp objects sticking from the magnet in front of one of the counter tops, which i assumed was for prep. I reached for one, interested in it.

"Typically, those are reserved for the chef." A very British, slightly cross voice echoed through the kitchen. I jumped, turning towards the sound as the echo died around me. He had slacks on, with a slightly opened shirt, as if he'd just woken up from a deep slumber in fairy tale land. He was scruffy, and his hair was beautifully disheveled, but his eyes were bright and beautiful, albeit hard as he stared at me. He was extremely attractive, and I found myself gaping. His hands were behind his back as he slowly approached the table I was frequenting. "That is, when we have one." The voice came out of his mouth, and I found myself speechless. "Might I ask what you are doing in my kitchen?" He said, standing on the other side of the table, just an arms length away from me.

"I-" I said quietly. He tilted his head slightly. I cleared my throat gently. "I apologize. I am here for an interview, but I didn't see anyone, and I wasn't directed." I said, looking towards the door. "I got a little carried away thinking I might find someone in here. It's gorgeous." I grinned before turning back to him. He seemed less than amused, forcing me to lose my grin.

"I don't remember scheduling... Well, YOU, to be interviewed today." He said, looking me over. I felt a twinge of anger somewhere at the way he oogled over my being. As I was about to say something to him, A voice interuppted.

"That's because you didn't, Niklaus." Another man, and another british accent, stepped into the kitchen, looking entirely more prepared than the previous. He ran a hand through that wavy hair of his, as if it wasnt perfectly in place already. His face was well kept, his suit well pressed, his entire being well fernished. Was he a god? Had my heart stopped? My eyes darted between the two. The first, clearly more rebellious of the two was staring at the other, and the suited one was staring at me.

"I told you I'd handle it this time." The one, Niklaus, said through gritted teeth.

"And I told you no." The man said, turning to view him. They stared at each other for a while before Niklaus turned to glare at me, giving me a once over, and leaving the room with haste. The Greek god turned back to me with a sigh. "My apologies for his behavior. It appears he is in need of more coffee." He game a slight grin, and my heart fluttered. He approached, hand outstretched to me. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

"Tassryn." I said with a grin as I shook his hand. "I'm sorry for wandering off."

"No need to apologize. I'd like you to get familiar with the surroundings." He said. "I've read a great deal about you. You're quite the novice."

"Am I?" I chuckled nervously. "That's certainly bold."

"Am I wrong?"

"...Well, I... Suppose not." I said gently. "What does one call an accomplished food taster?"

"A chef." He mused, to which you laughed. "Not to rush, But I do have several things to attend before tonight. May I?" He said, motioning to the doors to the dining hall. "I'd like to discuss what we expect from you."

"Expect?" I inquired, taking a few steps toward my purse I had left. "You talk as if I already have the job."

"Did I not make that obvious?" He grinned, walking with me. "Well, you're only partially hired. The way we interview is a bit different than most. Please." He motioned again to the doors. I swiped the purse up and headed into the hall, finding myself being lead to a table with several papers on it, scattered about. I was made to sit in the most gentlemanly way, my chair being pushed in before he, himself, took a seat next to me.

"So, what is it that should be expected of me?" I started. He flashed a grin at me.

"Quick to the draw..." He said gently. I gripped my purse hard in hopes to keep myself from blushing. "The interview process starts with a taste test." He said, pulling about some papers before handing it to you. "These are a few of the lists from several of our chains, to give you an idea of what we try to accomplish here." I looked down at the lists, skimming over one. I turned to the second and became confused. More so when i hit the third, really reading it now.

"...These are all different." I looked up at him. "Vastly so."

"Exactly." He grinned. "Each restaurant we've opened, we've asked for each chef to bring their individuality. We want their best, and their favorites. I tend to find that things from the heart are the best things to serve." He shrugged slightly, and I found myself smiling. "So! The way this will go is such: You will have 3 days to come up with a menu. We ask you make a minimum of 5 courses, simply so we can have a variety of your desired flavors. Obviously, one of those should be a desert." That was a given, I thought to myself.

"There will be a handful of people here from other restaurants, and myself included, to eat these dishes. You will be staffed as if its a full kitchen, as if its a full restaurant. You will have any resources at your disposal. Am I clear so far?" I nodded. "Good."

"Should I expect to practice here?" I inquired, to which he perked up. "And how many people will I be serving for? Is your team prepared to follow a chef they don't even know? Or even know that It's only my trail run?" He laughed slightly.

"Those are all very good questions. Surprisingly, you're the first to ask rather than jump in head first."

"And how many of those head first chefs did you fire?" I said, a grin spreading on my face. He leaned back in his chair.

"...5 of them." He mused. I gave a small smile and he tilted his head. "Alright, then. I'll send you a list that will answer all of your questions by the end of today, at the latest. I assume this is your current place of residence?" He slid a piece of paper closer to me, which i immediately recognized as my application. I looked at it breifly and nodded. "Then I shall have it delivered there."

"Thank you so much... Uh..." I cleared my throat. "...It's strange to just call you Elijah." He raised his eyebrow slightly before chuckling.

"Would Mr. Mikaelson roll off the tongue better?" He said coyly, to which i had no answer. I probably looked like an idiot, sitting there with my mouth open. He laughed. "I'll let you ponder on that choice." He said as he stood, knocking me out of my befuddled trance. I stood as well, taking his outstretched hand and shaking it. "Pleasure, Tassryn." He smiled.

"...Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Mikealson." I said with a grin, turning to take my leave before he could say anything else to make my heart leap. As i was let out of the first set of doors into the street, i noticed my nervousness had not melted into the sun, but it'd come back with a vengance. I turned to look up at the building, the realization of my encounters today as the 'M' looked over me.

I had met both of the Mikaelson brothers, and I'd never wanted to die more in my entire life.


	2. A Small but Necessary Insight

Elijah had mentioned that I could utilize anything in the kitchen in the week that I was given to work on the meal plan for my official interview, that way I could get myself familiar with the way it was set up, and how I wanted things to go. The first day, I came in to immediately meet with the staff, all of which seemed be eager to have a leader. All except... one.

I couldn't get my mind off of the sour facial expression the girl had for me, either. If she and I couldn't get along, then the kitchen would be utter chaos, considering she was the Sioux chef.

So, I sat at the table in the kitchen, tapping my pencil repeatedly at the five meal plans I had laid out in front of me. I've been staring at them for, what seemed like, 20 minutes or so. They were all good choices for me, but I was not the one who needed to be impressed. Feeling defeated for the moment, I slumped back into the chair, pulling out my phone, intending to give myself a temporary distraction from the stress in front of me.

But, for some reason, my mind led me to look up what the Mikealson's were all about. Specifically, the two I had met prior to this rapidly approaching stress ball scattered on the table in front of me, reminding me of my impending doom. I started with Klaus.

He seemed like an alright guy, although by most of his "donations" and "public appearances", he'd done it mostly in the benefit of himself. The articles made sure to note that things he was doing or helping with were always in relation to something to do with the family. On top of that, he seemed to have left a string of girls in his wake, causing rifts and waves in the rich kid world. There were lots of pictures of him shouting at camera's or beating up reporters. I grimaced slightly before moving down the wiki page.

An interesting thing then came into view.

"...Elijah, Niklaus, and Rebekah Mikealson at one point stationed their business in New Orleans, staying there for quite a long time before passing off the reigns to their good friend, Marcel, and disappearing as if they'd never been there, and yet their influence was seen within all the business there. None more so than the restaurants in the area, trying to keep up with the Mikealson's successful chain of high quality restaurants that had been brought with them. Today, it is a well kept restaurant." I read this bit of information aloud. They had been in Louisiana the longest, huh? I tapped my lower lip with my finger before looking up to the menu's i had in front of me, leaning my chair back slightly.

"...Well. I think I've just had an idea." I said, setting my phone down. A gathered up my current papers and turned them over, beginning on a new menu, based on the information I had just learned.

I know EXACTLY how I'm going to nail this interview.


	3. If You Can't Handle The Heat

"Right, garnish it just like that."

"No no, too much sauce. You don't want it to overpower the main dish, just to empower it."

"Wait wait! Just needs a little..."

The kitchen was a hectic place, but it always helped to have a fantastic team. The one provided to me by Elijah was very professional, and very... thorough. And also very good at taking directions. Although, by the looks on their faces, they felt a little relieved I wasn't some dog barking orders at them. Seemed like they'd had a lot of that in their chef life. I grinned at them as each dish was set on the counter in front of me, and the waitress and waiters wiped off any little specs that made the dish out of place, then placed them on the table in the kitchen.

My hands sped across the kitchen, making sure every meat was cooked perfectly, every sauce a taste of perfection, every vegetable diced to precision. Nothing could be any more perfect.

Well, except for that scowling face the Sioux chef held as she watched me. Technically, what I was doing was also her job, but seeing as this was the practice run before the big show tomorrow, I wanted her to get acquainted with the way I work. She hardly lifted a finger. I suppose that was for the best, considering the minimal effort she put into the things she was doing.

And after each dish was served onto the table, she sat down across from me, looking over the dishes with a clipboard in her hand, just as I was. There were six dishes in total. 4 of them were the main courses, one was a dessert, and one was a pallet teaser. All, of course, were of the Creole variety, and likely to fluster the tempered brother. The thought alone made me giddy.

"...The plating between these two is far too similar." I said, tapping the dishes i was referring to. "I'd like to switch them up. Any suggestions on how to re-plate?"

"Whatever." She shrugged. "Looks fine." I narrowed my eyes slightly before scribbling some notes about plating changes.

"...The sauces here look a bit dull in contrast with the dish. What do you think?"

"Yeah." She didn't even bother writing anything. I narrowed my eyes slightly at her before jotting down a couple more things.

"And this one..." I said, not tapping a plate, or looking at any of them, "What do you think about it?"

"Yeah, its fine."

"I didn't pick one."

"Yeah... What?" She looked up from her clipboard, confused, and mildly annoyed.

"I hadn't chosen one. Just wanted to see if you were interested in what I had to say." She was silent to that. I put my clipboard on the edge of the table and crossed my fingers together. "Listen... If I get this job, you are stuck with me, and I am stuck with you. I'd rather not replace you, seeing as you come recommended by both brothers... Highly." She narrowed her eyes.

"So?"

"So, I want to make an effort here. What am I doing to piss you off so much?"

"You're taking my job." she growled before clattering her clipboard against mine. "I begged for a chance to prove I was ready for this. And they were seriously considering it. But..." She stopped there sighing before turning away. "Forget it."

"Weren't you in a lower position before this?"

"Watch it." She said lowly.

"So perhaps this is your chance to prove it." I leaned back in the chair with a sigh. "Sioux Chef is a big honor, really. Bigger than head chef."

"Bullshit." She scowled at me and I chuckled.

"If you're to be my Second in command, then you're supposed to be my partner. You should be able to do everything I do, and more. Better, even. Because your job is to make the dishes I pick to our perfection. If you got my position, your Sioux would be the same. I would depend on you to be me in my absence if I'm sick, or away. Meaning, you've just as much sway in this kitchen as I do." She seemed confused as her eyes flicked this way and that, not sure how to feel about it all as she took in my words. "That's how I want this kitchen to run... You're not my lesser. I will value your opinion. And hey... I'm not even guaranteed to get this anyway." I laughed slightly. She stared at me for a long while before I held out my hand to her. "What do you say?" She looked down at my hand for a while before sighing, reaching out and... Picking up the clipboard.

"Those two dishes are way too similar. There's a couple different ways we could try it. We could ask the kitchen to re-plate with the leftovers to see how it would look. And I think these colors are fine, but maybe just a dash of a brighter color, so it isn't as blended to look at."

"Duly noted." I said, picking up my clipboard, and we both scribbled down our ideas. "And how do you think we should change this one, Miss...?"

"Aack. Don't use 'miss'. I'm the same age as you." She grimaced slightly. "I'm Kira... Also, you should re-plate the dessert... It's Klaus' favorite. If you really want to get under his skin, you should plate it like his Prodigy." She flicked her eyes up at me with a slight smirk.

"I... Well, it wasn't my intention for that, but... If you insist." I smiled, too, plotting notes about the replate on the dessert.

"And the garnish here... Not needed. It looks good without it."

"Alright. Then... Let's move onto taste, Kira."

~.~.~.~.~.~

I paced nervously as the dessert was going out the door to the guests, to which Kira chuckled.

"Chef, sit down. You're giving me anxiety just from looking at you." She shouted from the cutting board. I sighed, flopping in my seat. Most of the staff were now doing clean up from the last of the dishes. Really, it was quite a smooth process, and I couldn't help but feel proud of this team, even if I only got to have them for a short period. I stood up and walked over to the counter and shouted for attention.

"No matter what happens after tonight... Thank you for being one of the best staff I've ever worked with." I laughed as I saw some smiles. One even crept into Kira's features. "Seriously, the last time I had a functional staff was in South America, and let me tell you how PLEASANT the staff there is... Especially if you had to work with a family. Oye." There were some laughs and I nodded. "So, even if I don't get this opportunity, I'm glad to know someone out there is gonna get the best team. Ever." I applauded to them, and they joined in.

"Great speech n' all, but shouldn't you- Oh boy." Kira was piping in before her face fell and she stood up straight. The kitchen fell mostly silent, beyond the clean up. I sighed, getting this feeling of dread on my neck as I turned. Sure enough, my suspicions were confirmed as Klaus towered over me, dessert in hand as he glowered.

"...What is this?" He said quietly, to which I raised an eyebrow.

"Is there... Something wrong with it?" I looked to it, trying to decipher by sight if something was wrong with the plate he was holding. Low and behold, there was.

He hadn't even dug into it yet.

"I asked... What it was."

"Dessert, Niklaus." I said, cocking my hip slightly. "What seems to be the problem?" He threw the dish to the counter behind me, and i watched as it flew over my shoulder and hit the metal with a clatter. I looked back to him and he leaned in closer, looming over me.

"It couldn't have been a coincidence that you happened upon this particular genre of dish. Let alone to know that the dessert is my favorite. And the particular plating of it..." His voice was close, and harsh, but his breath didn't smell. Had he eaten any of the dishes I made?

"Well, it IS common knowledge to Wikipedia that your favorite place is New Orleans." I brushed off his tone. "However, I chose these dishes based on their popularity. Had I known the dessert was your favorite, well..." I turned to it, surprised that it hadn't shattered, and picked it up, "I would've definitely chosen something else." I turned back, a fork in hand. I pressed it into the food, shoving a bite in my mouth and humming at the taste. "Great job, Kira." I shouted over my shoulder. He flicked his eyes up in her direction. I could feel the tension of that comment. I then shoved the plate into his hands.

"I wont eat it." He growled.

"Even if you say no, if those other people love it, your overruled."

"I could raise hell until they changed their minds."

"And exactly what good would that do you?"

"You'd be fired."

"And you'd have a staff who got to watch your temper unfold, and force your brother to restaff the entire kitchen because not a damn one of them would work for a spitfire boss with a bad attitude."

"You better watch your tongue." He growled lowly.

"You've insulted me enough, and you want ME to hold MY tongue?!" I yelled, taking a step forward. Our foreheads were nearly touching as I glared up at him. "You didn't touch a damn thing they brought out to you! You probably just sat there and pouted, like a damn child!"

"I SAID TO WATCH YOUR MOUTH." He threw the plate this time, it shattered against the wall, pieces of shard and cake now a decoration. "I don't have to eat your bloody food to know exactly what your about, batting your eyes at Elijah like some kind of harlot, and whisking in to take this job, all the while I'm the one who's the bad guy!"

The rage that built up inside of me from being called a 'whore' was quick, and I forced myself to breath, listening to the silence of the kitchen. After a few moments I turned to look at them and smiled. "Would one of you mind cleaning that up please?" They were hesitant, probably from the looks that Klaus was now shooting them, but two of them moved towards the mess. I turned back to Klaus.

"Is that all you have?" He mused, a little smirk in his face.

"Klaus... Sit down." I motioned to the table in the corner, and his face contorted with anger from being given a command. "...Please." I motioned again. "Let me show you the real reason I was asked for." He glared down at me, reluctant to go, but eventually, his feet moved towards the table. I turned to Kira. 'Re-plate the 3 dishes we talked about, including dessert."

"Yes, Chef." She said without hesitation and began to command the rest of the staff quietly. It didn't take long, as most of it was still readily available, and I took them up in my arms and brought them to the table. He eyed them for a moment before taking the fork I handed to him and fiddling with it.

"If I remember right... I was a little starstruck with you, too." He raised his eyes to me. "It was a shock that two gorgeous men were running a chain like this. I expected it to be some grumpy old man who didn't want to dirty his hands. Forgive me if it seemed like i was ogling over EITHER of you." I laughed before digging into the first dish. Quietly, he did the same. The bite i took was the most amazing thing i had ever tasted... Because I had literally not eaten from the nervousness eating at my stomach the entire day. So, I became a little overwhelmed with hunger and pretty much destroyed the plate myself, with a few pokes from Klaus here and there.

Same thing happened with the second dish as well.

"Are you always this ravenous?" He sighed. I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"...Sorry." I laughed. "I've been busy... Haven't really eaten yet."

"Well, by all means, have my portion, too." he seemed to joke before taking a bite.

"Oh? Is he being nice?" I smirked. He pointed the fork at me with a glare.

"Do not make me regret this."

"Oh, never." I grinned before pulling the dessert towards him. He stared at it.

"...Did Marcel give this to you?"

"Actually no. I chose the dish, and didn't know it was your favorite until... well, later." I shrugged. I took a breath as he pulled at it with his fork, getting quite a bit on it, and shoving it into his mouth. He chewed for a while before finally swallowing and laughing gently.

"It's... Good." He said, taking another bite. "Not as good as New Orleans, but... Good." Another bite. "...Perhaps I'll have him send you his recipe so I don't have to travel so far to get it."

"...So... Does that mean..." I tilted my head slightly.

"Yes, you buffoon. You're hired."

"But, what about the-"

"They adored your dishes and plating. The lowest score given was an 8 out of 10. You were hired before I came in here." He shrugged, taking another bite. "Elijah found it most punishing to send me in to tell you. So... I decided to do things my way."

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed, or pissed off." I said, leaning back into my chair. "But... Hooooly shit, Am I really hired!?"

"You're going to make me say it again?"

"Hah!" I laughed, leaping from my chair and sprinting towards the kitchen. Everyone looked at me like I was on something, and I cleared my throat, trying to clean my act up like nothing had happened. "I am officially Head Chef here." Everyone cheered, and I even coaxed a smile out of Kira as she approached.

"I think I'd follow just about anyone who could quell his temper." She mused. I laughed.

"Ah... He's barely anything to handle." I grinned. "So... You'll be sticking around then?"

"I suppose you need someone who's experienced with this kitchen." She shrugged. She stuck her hand out and, without hesitation, I grabbed it and shook it. "Welcome aboard."


	4. Table For Two

It's been about a month since that day, and everything was what I had hoped for. A week after my official hire-on day, I recieved a letter from Elijah, with a breif congradulations. Standard formal letter, as far as i was concerned. The entertaining part was his side note, stating his intrigue to my raising hell in the kitchen at his brother. I kept the letter on the mantle of the fireplace, neatly folded and standing to where the "congradulations" was sure to be seen.

In the following weeks, I was halfway shadowed in the kitchen by my Soux Chef, and halfway shadowed by the eccentric brother, Klaus, both curious about my work as I decided what to do with the resteraunt's menu, Although I'm fairly certain it was not for the same reasons.

I also got to meet two more family members in the short time. Freya, the eldest sister and official accountant for the company, met with me to discuss costs of the resteraunt, labor, and food cost, that way I could use that information to shape my ideas on how and what to cook. She was very official, and although friendly, she was hesitant. I wasn't sure if it was because I was a new hire (basically), or if it was for other reasons. She was polite, none the less, and our business talk was very informative on both parts.

The second member and younger sister, Rebecca, came to train the hosts and hostess', all of which Elijah hand picked. I didn't question it much, as I felt I could trust his judgement after owning -several- successful resteraunts. Rebecca came into the kitchen to introduce not just herself, but the hosting staff to the kitchen, before taking a peculiar interest in me. Part of me wondered if it was because the entire family knew about my outburst with Klaus, painting me a good picture of what they must think of me. The other part of me wondered if she had plans of her own, which did not bode well, either.

And now, after all this quick chaos of introductories and training and staffing, the kitchen was silent. Silent, except for the tapping of my fingers against the metal tables that would separate the waiter's from the chefs come tomorrow: The first official day of opening.

My mind was reeling at all the things that could go wrong. Not only that, but had i missed anything? Was there something I forgot to buy? Something I forgot to put on the list? Did Freya think it was too much? Was it too much?

"....Okay, -enough-." I said out loud as I put my hair up. I needed to give myself something to do.

Luckily, the kitchen was staffed with enough leftovers from the previous weeks that it would be entirely possible to cook... Well, anything I wanted. And I needed to give my hands something to do. Also, it was a good excuse to eat. 

I diced some tomatoes, and chicken, whipped up some eggs, cooked pasta, and threw together, in an already hot pan, some carbonara, barely cooking the egg as it coated the pasta, then dumped it onto a plate. I stared at it for a moment before I got the best of me and garnished it, adding some cheese on top as well. Predictable.

Quickly I rinsed off all the dishes I had used before scooping up the plate and some utensils and pushing through the doube doors into the main hall. I had fully intended to utilize the newly installed TV in the very front entrance until I noticed a figure a few feet away, sitting over a table that was barely lit by, what looked like, a candle, or possibly a dim phone light. The doors made a strange clicking sound as they closed behind me and the figure's head popped up to look at me, startled it seemed. After a few moments of silence, a throat was cleared.

"My apologies," A British voice said politely, "I didn't realize anyone else was here."

"...Elijah?" I took a few steps towards him. "I thought I was here by myself, too." We both chuckled slightly. "Are you... I mean, may I join you?"

"Please." He motioned to the table. I strode quietly before setting down the plate across from him and settling into the seat. He seemed to stare at the plate of food for a little while before smiling at me. "Sorry if I frightened you."

"Same to you." I grinned. "What are you doing here so late?" I asked as I looked over to his side of the table. Papers laid astrew in front of him, with various scribbles and markings of, what I could only assume were, notes and... sentances?

"Ah... Last minute paperwork. Since tomorrow..." He trailed off slightly, looking over it himself as his smile noticably faltered. That was when i noticed he didn't look particularly well. Perhaps he hadn't slept in a while, or just slept in his suit, as it was dishelved. His hair was slightly messy, probably from running his hands through it due to stress. I laughed slightly, to which he perked up from his daydream.

"Why don't you take a break?" I grinned, pushing the plate and fork at it. "Have some of this. I made too much, anyway."

"That's very kind of you, however..."

"Ah!" I warned, to which he raised an eyebrow. "It is impolite to deny a chef's meal, especially if what they offered you was their personal dinner." I mused as I stood. "Go on. I'll be right back." Before he could protest, I pushed back into the kitchen to grab another fork for myself, and a bottle of wine that would pair well with pasta, accompanied by glasses and a cork screw. As I came back, I paused to watch him spin the fork, wheeling the pasta around it slowly, as if to savor the moment. I grinned slightly before pushing myself to go back to the table.

"This is so simple, but it's quite delicious." He smiled before putting the fork into his mouth.

"I imagine it's because you're hungry." I grinned, making to open the wine bottle.

"Mm." His mouth was full, but he motioned for the bottle, and I shrugged, handing it to him. He was very swift with it, like he'd done it a million times, popping it open and pouring it with such ease. It was almost -fun- to watch. He handed me a glass after putting down the bottle.

"Thank you." I grinned, going for a bite of pasta myself.

"So. What are -you- doing here this late?" I took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Jitters? Anxiety? Nerves?" I shrugged slightly. "All of the above. I will likely stress about it until the night is over, So I... made something." I motioned to the food between us before taking a bite.

"You're stressing?" He smirked at this. "Odd, it seemed like you were pretty collected for the whole thing."

"Was I?" I laughed. "Hold on, where were -you- hiding that you would know that!?" I pointed my fork at him, and he raised his hands in defeat, laughing. "You didn't even say anything to me... How impolite of you."

"Guilty as charged." He mused. "I was, unfortunately, attending many other things, otherwise I would've very much enjoyed being in your company." He reached for the pasta again, but i pulled it towards me, which perplexed him at first.

"I'm not sure you deserve this now." I smirked, to which he laughed, pulling himself back in his chair.

"Alright, then. What shall I do to get back into your good graces?"

"Hm... What indeed." I took a moment to think before laughing slightly.

"You thought of something?" I nodded. "Well, let's hear it then."

"No, It's... It's silly." I laughed.

"My curiosity is eating at me." He mused. I shrugged slightly.

"Well... I'm curious as to what -your- favorite dessert is, seeing as I have your brother's secret in case I need it for later use." I laughed. He shook his head.

"Is that all?" He reached over and pulled the plate closer to him. "Its chocolate key lime pie."

"...Well that sounds intruiging." In fact, it sounded delicious, and now I was craving key lime pie. "Where does one procure such a dessert?"

"If one asks their mother for the recipe." He grinned. "She's stubborn, however. She believes that I will use it to make millions. In reality, I just want to keep that family tradition alive for as long as I can..." He hesitated on his next bite before taking it.

"Is she... Alright?" I asked, a similar hesitation. He hummed an affirmation.

"Perfectly. As I mentioned, she's stubborn." We both laughed. "Is your family as stubborn as mine?" To that, I paused. It'd been some time since anyone had asked me about -my- family, I forgot such a conversation could unfold. Elijah must've sensed my unease, and his demeanor changed as well. "Forgive me... I didn't mean to hit a tender subject."

"No, it's alright." I laughed it off gently. "It's just... It feels fresh sometimes still." I took a bite of the pasta and, after chewing thoroughly, washed it down with the wine. "I was disowned early on for following my own pursuits rather than their expectations."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He seemed genuine, which was warming.

"No, it's alright. I much prefer where I ended up." I grinned, and he mirrored me.

"As do I." He raised his glass as a means for a toast, and I politely accepted, our glassing making a delicate sound as they touched together. "You're going to do perfectly tomorrow. Try not to ware yourself out."

"Thank you for the confidence... and I will certainly do my best." I chuckled. "Are you... Going to be monitoring the floor tomorrow?"

"No." He said quickly, setting down his glass. "Klaus will be."

"Nn." I hummed and nodded, almost disappointed. 

"...Seeing as I'll be here to -eat- instead." He smirked slightly. I laughed.

"Oh I see. A taste tester."

"The very best." We chuckled together before simultaniously digging back into the food. "I was more hungry than I anticipated." He sighed.

"You can finish it." I said, setting down my fork. "I honestly wasn't that hungry. I was just, uh... You know. Nerves."

"Do you feel the need to preoccupy yourself when you're anxious?"

"Very much, yes." I chuckled nervously. "I was going to browse the TV, but..."

"Ah. Sorry. You didn't have to--"

"No! No, I'm glad you were here." I blurted out. It was silent for a moment while the butterflies suddenly built up in my stomach.

"...Me too." He grinned. "It was nice to feel normal for a moment."

"...Anytime." I said quietly. "...I should get going. I have to be up early and be back in a few hours." I said, looking to my watch. "Woo... Literally." I picked up my portion of the dishes and made haste into the kitchen to clean up my mess, pans and all. It only took a few minutes, or maybe it felt that way, simply because I was too focused on the nerve-wracking feeling that hadn't left. Once I was done, I put everything in their prospective places and made to exit.

"Tassryn." Elijah's voice suddenly close to me made my heart leap out of my chest. I held a hand to it, as if it would work to keep it in. He laughed, apologizing for startling me. "My driver can take you home."

"That's alright, I don't mind walking."

"I insist."

"Alright. Well... thank you." He walked me to the car, all of which I could see was black and -very- shiny, and bid me goodnight as he helped me in. I absentmindedly told the driver my address, and watched Elijah turn into a spec as we drove off. And, somehow, I could feel my heart sink at the sight, but my mind was filled with the chaos coming in the morning. 

After thanking the driver for a safe trip, I pushed my way into the apartment. The lights were all off, signifying my roomie had gone to bed, so I did my best to quietly place things in their proper place: Keys on the key hanger, coat and purse on the coat hanger, and shoes by the door. After that, I let my feet take me to my room, the clothing coming off as I did so, and replaced it with pajamas when I enetered the threshold that was my own personal space. I flopped on the bed and, with that conversation still fresh in my mind, passed out to the sound of my heart thumping loudly in my ears.


	5. Hot and Cold

Its been a month or so since that conversation. I haven't seen much of Elijah since his "taste testing" night. I imagine he's busy maintaining all of the other restaurants while Klaus is here, making sure its running smoothly. And it was, very smooth. During the small amounts of downtime i'd get between customers and my waiters, I'd watch them. Silently, they critiqued each person they were overseeing, but it was so soft and gentle, and the quickest corrections I'd ever seen in my life as a chef. It made me wonder if he threatened all of them.

However, that would mean Rebekah was also doing something similar, which didn't seem like a thing she would do. At least, not at first. She looked like a girl who could hold her patience... until she couldn't. No one questioned her, though, every time she reached over and fixed something and said quick comments like, "more like this" and "try it this way, please". It was astonishing to watch them work. They were experts.

I feel a little like a country bumpkin comparatively.

Come the end of the night, when the dishwashers were finishing up, and my Sioux Chef was waving me away from the kitchen towards the table where Klaus and Rebekah were conversing. I brought over the plate of leftovers and set it between the two, interrupting whatever they were staring at.

"Take a break, you two." I handed them each a fork.

"We're fine, really." Rebekah smiled, trying to wave off the fork, but Klaus shoved it in her hand while taking his.

"Don't be modest, sister. Trust me, you'll want to eat this.' He grinned devilishly at her before flicking his eyes up at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I am mostly sure it was a compliment... I hope. Rebekah eyed the two of us before hesitantly moving the dish over to the side and pulling out the papers on the table so she could see them. Then, she decided to take a bite after. A few moments of chewing procured a groan of pleasure.

"Alright, alright." She sighed while chewing, to which Klaus laughed. "Maybe I'm famished."

"Of course you are." Klaus took a bite himself as I pulled up a chair. He didn't make any noises, and I pretended not to watch while he quietly sighed, finishing the bite off quickly.

"...It's good." He said softly before going for another. I couldn't help but let a smile into my features as I looked down to the papers Rebekah was adamant about finishing before a steaming plate of delicious interrupted them.

"Oh... A floor plan?" I picked them up to inspect them further. "Are we changing the dining room?"

"Just a little." Rebekah said with her mouth full, covering her mouth with her free hand as she set the fork down. Graceful, aren't we? "Klaus noticed the customers, as well as servers, are having a hard time weaving through the table set up, so we are discussing a plan to present to Elijah."

"He has to approve it?" I looked up to Klaus, to which he nodded his confirmation.

"Technically, I can approve it, but seeing as we split the shares of the company, we also need his approval."

"Fair enough." I nodded. "Have you gotten anywhere?"

"None that look..." Rebekah trailed off, looking towards Klaus. I slowly followed her gaze, confused.

"None that Elijah would be interested in." He said. I nodded.

"...So you're trying to please him." I gave a sly grin. He gave me a look that warned me to watch where I stepped, but not enough for me to be afraid of him. I laughed slightly, picking up the papers as I stood. "Well, the best way to do this, I think, would be to see it." Both of their faces contorted in mild interest as I scurried into the dining hall.

"We've finished cleaning, Miss Tass." One of the waiters approached me with a smile. "Is it alright if we head out?"

"Actually, I wonder if you all might stay a few more minutes and help me out with something?"

"Sure!" One of the others said as they all approached me.

"I'm sure you all hate the current dining experience with everyone trying to weave in and out of places with, sometimes, lots of food." They all nodded and hummed their agreement. "So, seeing as you guys are on the floor more than... Well, me, I want you guys to put the tables around the room in a way you'd feel comfortable with. I want to be able to present it to Eli- Mr. Mikaelson," I corrected myself, "So that he can approve it. Is that fair?"

"More than fair." The first waiter grinned. "We'll get right on it."

"Great!" They turned among themselves and began a discussion after I handed them the current floor plans in my hand, and I turned to see Rebekah and Klaus behind me, both with their own set of interested features.

"And you think this will work?" Rebekah asked.

"I think Elijah will like the fact that we took the time to engage our staff into helping correct a problem that prohibited all of us, making him more inclined to approve it." I grinned. Klaus laughed.

"You are... something else." He mused before turning and walking back into the kitchen.

"Huh." Rebekah said, looking after him, then turning her attention to me with a grin. "I see."

"...See what?" I said, feeling my face relax into something of confusion.

"When it comes to Elijah, Klaus... can get a little temperamental. But... He didn't get mad at all." Her grin widened. "Color me impressed."

"I'm not sure what that is supposed to entail." I confessed as she hooked her arm into mine.

"He trusts you." She grinned. "To an extent, anyway." She started leading me back to the kitchen. "I mean, he -told- me to eat -your- cooking without hesitation. Something is definitely happening in that brain of his." I swallowed as quietly as I could muster with her being inches from me.

Did Klaus trust me? After all, I humiliated him, and was temporarily the bane of his existence for decision making, especially between him and Elijah. Rebekah confirmed that further just now. I looked up at him as we entered the kitchen and his eyes flicked up at me. His features never really moved from that stoic, intense face he had as he seemed to study me. It was only for a moment he did this before he went back to eating the food left on the table, but it felt like forever. Why do I feel nervous all of the sudden?

I brushed it off as Rebekah messing with my head as we sat down to join him, waiting for the remnants of the kitchen to be done with their duties, and also the addition of the room being moved around.

"Good job, tonight." Klaus said quietly. "This kitchen has become quite the success."

"No doubt you'll be taking all the credit." I teased.

"Hardly. If anything, my brother did all of the extra work. Save for the food, of course. I definitely can't take credit for that."

"I would certainly fight you for the title." I laughed.

"Trust me, I am not the cooker of the family." He said, holding up his hands. "No contest to be had."

"Let me guess, It's Rebekah, right?"

"You think?" He tilted his head. "With the way she carries herself?"

"I'm -literally- sitting right here." She glared at Klaus, to which I laughed. "...Although I can't disagree. I can make very little in the microwave. Elijah is the real Protege; Mother's favorite chef." She mused.

"Really?" I looked to Klaus who raised an eyebrow at me with a slight smile.

"Is it so astonishing?" He mused.

"I guess not..." I shrugged. "He just seems to be off doing more business-like things while you're here. I assumed -you- would be the cook." He shrugged slightly.

"Elijah has all manner of skills." He was smiling gently, but I could tell, by his inflections, that saying the words out loud pained him. Did he feel lesser to his brother? I cleared my throat gently.

"I'm sure you will astonish me with -something-." I grinned. He huffed, but the corner of his mouth lifted before he turned his focus to the food yet again.

"Maybe we can invite her to dinner?" Rebekah said mischievously. Klaus shot her a glare, immediately different from that banter he had earlier, but Rebekah laughed anyway. It was some kind of silent argument between siblings. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, right. I think I would have a heart attack, being invited to the Mikealson household." I laughed it off, hoping Klaus would agree with me. It might sting a little, but I would feel less inclined to be pressured. I looked to him for reassurance, but he wasn't looking at me at all.

"...Actually." He said quietly. "That may be a thing already."

"Do what now?" Rebekah and I questioned in unison. His grin spread slowly as he looked to me.

"She asked about you. Of course, I couldn't deny my own mother." I felt my heart leap into my throat, keeping me from interrupting his spoken words. "She heard the rumors, like many others, about taming the Mikealson brothers, so naturally, she'd want to meet the woman."

"T-taming..? No, I- Why in the -world- would people think that?" I shook my head, looking between the two of them. They said nothing to my question. I got up from the chair and went straight to the kitchen.

"Tass!" Rebekah called, but I ignored her and made my way to the walk-in ice box. I pulled the door behind me so it would close, and then sat down on a crate nearby. The cooler was in defrost mode, so it was quiet inside, beyond the small crackling noises from various boxes and my own intense breathing.

"...at really necessary?" I heard a voice say as it got closer. I stood and hid by the door, away from the small window that would reveal I was in there immediately. "Why would you say something as drastic as that?" I picked it up to be Rebekah's voice, likely trying to come after me to apologize, or explain.

"To get a rise out of her, of course." A male voice said: Klaus. I gulped slightly.

"We were having a perfectly nice time before you did that. You even smiled!"

"You think I'm just going to open up to anyone I meet in the kitchen?" He seemed forceful about that statement, which oddly hurt. "Always the naive one, sister."

"What's naive is that girl looks up to us, as much as you pretend you don't, I -know- you do, and you are being a complete ass!" Her voice raised at that last part.

"Do -NOT- mistake my kindness for respect." He growled. Ouch. That one, too.

"Do not kid me, Nik! I know you have a fondness for her, because she doesn't treat you like some God. Like -all- the others did. She's different. That scares you, doesn't it?"

"Don't pretend to know me."

"I don't have to." Even though that door was thick, I swear I could hear Rebekah turning on her heels and storming off, leaving Klaus in silence. -I should not be hearing this, I should not be hearing this...- The statement repeated over and over in my mind, but I -had- heard it. All at once I felt crushed by his words, but empowered by hers. Slowly, I pulled away from the door. I pushed it open, and it loudly made a suction noise as the seal pulled from the frame, and I stepped out into the hall. I looked to my left, and Klaus was standing there, hands in his pockets, staring right at me. I couldn't tell if he was shocked, or sorry, or angry.

Perhaps it was all three.

I didn't move for a minute or two, and we just stared at each other. His eyes shifted downward after a time and he sighed, stepping up to me.

"You heard all that." He stated. I nodded, even though it wasn't a question. "I apologize."

"...Is what you said true?" I asked quietly, stepping out of the walk-in fully and letting it shut behind me. "You're just being nice to me?"

"...Yes." He said quietly. I stared up at him for a moment before sighing, pulling at my uniform as I pushed past him.

"I'll remember that from now on." I walked down the hall, towards the employee area, before I heard him call after me.

"I'm sorry." He said behind me.

"You can't help how you feel." I hung up my chef coat and pulled down my normal one. "I can't blame you for it. We're not friends, after all." I felt the sting in that one as I said it. Somewhere, deep down, I knew it wasn't true. We weren't close, but I feel like we had become friends of sorts over the few months we'd been working together. I sighed before turning to him.

"I'm not..." He said, his face contorting as he tried to gather up his words. "...Good. At this." He ran his hand through his hair with a heavy sigh.

"...I didn't mean what I said." I said quietly. "I think we're friends... Mostly." I grinned slightly, and he just looked at me, still one hand in his pocket. "When you sort yourself out... Talk to me." I patted him on the shoulder as I walked by for the second time. I came into the dining hall and looked around at the arrangement of the tables and grinned.

"What do you think, Miss Tass?" One of the waiters waved from across the hall.

"This is -definitely- more accessible for everyone, and I think Elijah will agree that it's still aesthetically pleasing!"

"Quite." A voice said behind me. I turned sharply, startled by the sudden voice, and came face to face with said man.

"Speak of the devil." I laughed, holding a hand over my heart. "You scared me."

"My apologies. I suppose I'm just used to stepping lightly." He chuckled. He took a look around the room with a smile. "So, you took it to rearranging the hall?"

"Well..." I rubbed the back of my neck gently. "We were planning on presenting it to you in a floor plan." I looked around and laughed slightly. "So... I guess, this -is- the floor plan." He laughed as well.

"Indeed." He stepped towards the waiters, who seemed to stiffen at his presence. "I appreciate your efforts. Anything that makes your job easier makes mine easier." They seemed relieved, even smiling when his words passed. "You may all go home now. We'll see you next weekend." Everyone quickly, and excitedly, let themselves out, scurrying in various directions.

"Thank you, Elijah." I said as he turned back towards me.

"My pleasure."

"What are you doing here so late? I thought you would be tired from... Uh..." I trailed off as he smirked at me. "...Whatever it is you were doing."

"I needed to stop by to collect my siblings about some financial business at one of our previous locations." His continued gaze at me only made the butterflies in my stomach rise up quicker than I could swallow them down. I didn't want to admit it, but that slight mischievous look excited me. I could never quite tell what it was going to entail, but I wasn't sure I cared. This rising feeling was getting out of control. "I was actually hoping to run into you."

"Well... You know, I'm here every weekend. You could always stop by." I teased slightly, to which he laughed.

"I apologize for not making time for you." His smirk only widened. -Damnit...- I couldn't hold back the grin. "...Perhaps you could be so inclined as to spare some of your time then. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? What for?" I inquired.

"My Mother's interest in you has reached a peak, and she can no longer trust outside sources. She wants to meet you personally." He laughed. My heart sank, which he must've noticed in my features. "...Unless you have other engagements?" He seemed disappointed.

"N-no. Not... particularly." I said, feeling myself shrinking.

"...You're nervous." He laughed, which inclined me to shoot a glare at him for laughing at my insecurities. "Don't be. We have spoke nothing but good of you."

"Oh, -good-, now I'm on a pedestal." I laughed nervously before turning away from him.

"...I'm sure it may be obvious," He said behind me, but I felt his footsteps against the carpet shifting as he made to come around to face me again, "But Klaus is not one to praise someone to mother highly, if ever at all."

"...Klaus?" I said, the skepticism heavy in my voice.

"If I hadn't heard it myself, I wouldn't have believed it." He shrugged gently. "...Come, Tass. I'll have Rebekah come get you to calm your nerves." Is this why Rebekah had been mad at Klaus? His approach? Did she call in Elijah as an extra reinforcement? Looking up at him, I had a feeling that he was asking me separately, and I am inclined to follow my gut. So then... Did Klaus really not want me to go? After a time, I looked up at him with a sigh.

"I don't own a single thing that would be appropriate attire for an elegant dinner."

"I suppose I'll be coming by a lot earlier then." Rebekah's voice came from behind me. I whipped around as she grinned. "We'll have a girl's day tomorrow before we go to dinner."

"...I don't get a choice, do I?" I turned to Elijah, who grinned.

"Are -you- going to tell her no?" I sighed, to which Rebekah giggled.

"It's settled then. I'll pick you up at noon."

I unwillingly gave her my phone number and address, all the while, Elijah had this crazy grin on his face, like a kid in a candy store who'd won the jackpot, and I just wanted to punch him. It also made my heart swell. He escorted the two of us out, waving to his driver to come over to us.

"Charles, would you mind taking Tassryn home?"

"My pleasure, sir."

"Oh, no, really, it's okay-" I tried to say, but was interrupted with a sigh.

"Its been almost two months, and you -still- cannot bring yourself to ask the driver for a ride home?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"I enjoy the walk. I told you last time." I grinned.

"Nonsense. It's getting colder, and I won't stand for you to walk everywhere, especially when the weather turns for the worst." Charles, the driver, opened up the car door with a similar grin as Elijah earlier, and I wanted to punch him, too. I walked over and seated myself in, Elijah close behind me. "You have his number?"

"Yes."

"Good. Please use it." He grinned.

"Yes, -sir-." I mused. He tilted his head, a little warning towards my tone, but pulled away and closed the door. As Charles got in, I sighed.

"He must like you." The man said.

"Come again?"

"It's not often he pays particular attention to someone's well being. You must be interesting him, to some degree." The butterflies came back in full force as he began to pull away, and I forced myself to look down at my hands, rather than watching him turn into a spec in the back window. My mind reeled at everything that had transpired and I closed my eyes to keep from spinning.

I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.


	6. The Party: Part 1

I was abruptly woken by my alarm clock around 11, its tone rattling my brain from my night stand a few inches away. I inhaled deeply, stretching for it to move as little as possible, barely tapping the top of it with the edges of my fingers to make the noises go away.

I was not ready to get up yet.

I knew, however, that Rebekah would be here in an hour, and I needed to at least shower, eat, and put on some form of makeup, because we were not going shopping with my haggard features visible to the public eye.

I stared at the ceiling for 5 minutes, contemplating how to disappear from the world, before throwing the blankets off me in frustration and heading toward the restroom.

"Hey girl." I was met with my roommate as she opened the restroom door to greet me, a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. She looked how I felt. "Shower?"

"Quite." I laughed. She pulled the door open and waved me in.

"I'm almost done. Just finishing up my teeth."

"Take your time." I wiggled around her towards the tub and flicked the water on.

"Isn't it like, your Friday or something? Aren't you usually asleep?" She asked between brush strokes and spitting into the sink.

"Yes." I answered flatly over the roaring of water pouring from the faucet. I could feel her giving me a look of question, but I chose to ignore it, switching the water over the shower-form.

"...And what could possibly make you get up at this hour?"

"...Dinner." I said flatly, pulling the shower curtain.

"...Dinner?" The skepticism poured from her. "At 11 in the morning?"

"It's an all day adventure. One which I do not wish to currently participate in. Alas... Here we are." I groaned slightly, pulling away at my clothing before getting into the warmth and comfort of water. I let it flow over me, hoping it would melt me into the drain with it. After coming to terms with being a solid mass, I washed myself, and got out. The rest of the routine was standard: Dry, clothes, hair, makeup, hair again.

My phone went off as I was stepping out of the bathroom. Looking down, it was a number I didn't recognize, which immediately made me think it was Rebekah.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Morning, Love." A male voice said on the other end. I paused in the hall, my entire being taking the unexpected shock.

"...Klaus?" I questioned, to which he chuckled.

"Rebekah is running a bit behind, so I offered to get you. I hope you don't mind." Oh, I mind. I mind a lot.

"...No, I guess I don't." I tried to keep my sigh inaudible.

"Good. Than your chariot awaits."

"Can I ask you something?" I said before he got a chance to hang up. I waited to moment with the silence as I picked up my bag and slipped on shoes at the front door.

"...It can't wait until you get out here?"

"It might determine whether I come out at all." I grabbed my coat and held it tightly to my form, staring at the door as he sighed in the phone.

"Then it can't be helped." He said softly. "What do you want to know?"

"Yesterday... When you mentioned the whole "dinner" thing," I started, making a weird face as I contemplated if that was the best way to call our conversation at the restaurant, "...You knew Elijah was going to ask me, didn't you?"

"...Yes." He said.

"Yet, you spoiled it."

"Was there a question there or..?"

"Why?" I asked, turning to the couch and sitting on it. It was silent for a moment before he sighed.

"I'm coming up."

"What? No you're n-" Click. I looked at the phone and groaned, which was immediately followed by the buzzer of someone wanting access to the apartment. I took a deep breath in before standing and walking over to the intercom, leaving my coat and purse on the couch.

"Let me see you." He said when I clicked the audio on.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I'm... I don't want to look at you." I said, hoping it was quiet enough that he didn't hear it. I'm sure he did, though. "I don't think I can face you if you say something I dislike."

"If it truly offends you, I'll let you sock me." He sounded like he was joking, which made the corners of my mouth twitch, but I wouldn't let them budge. "...You really are going to make me stand out here tell you something important through a little box?" Well, when you put it that way... I mentally grumbled before, hesitantly, hitting the buzzer to open the door.

After a few moments of silence, I heard the footsteps, then a gentle rapping at the door. I pulled it open to reveal him, wearing dark jeans and a low cut, black top, accompanied by a leather jacket and a roguish smile.

"There she is." He said as he stepped in.

"Come on in." I said sarcastically as I closed the door behind him. I turned to view him again, leaning against the door as I watched him ogle my apartment.

"Well, this is very quaint."

"No doubt homely compared to your estate." I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Is that how you see me?" He said, looking over his shoulder. I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't find the right words, so just ended up snapping it back shut. He chuckled before meandering towards the kitchen.

"Oddly enough, this style fits you." He said, and I felt inclined to follow him; monitor his movements. The kitchen was small, and painted yellow on most of the walls (per preference of the building owners), with various kitchen equipment of my liking that I'd either collected over the years, or inherited from various jobs.

"And what style is that?" I asked, sitting at the bar as I sighed for the millionth time.

"Comfortable." He said, running his fingers along the white tile of the island counter top. His remark was oddly endearing, and I didn't know how to respond.

"...You're supposed to be answering my question." I said, changing the subject.

"Indeed." He shrugged. "My answer is that I had no reason to torment you."

"...What?"

"Exactly as I said." He turned to me with a devilish grin. "Simply, I wanted to see you squirm. This was the perfect opportunity to see where you reside."

"...So do I get to sock you now?" I asked as I stood and came around the kitchen.

"Hold on." He laughed, holding his hands up as he backed away, cornering himself by my sink. "I admit, it wasn't very nice of me, but it is the truth."

"Yes, and you told me I could hit you."

"If it offended you."

"And I'm feeling very offended right now. I mean, you busted up my pride, and your brother's pride, for what? A sneak peek into the life of your employee? You couldn't just read the file?" I balled my fist up with a determination in my eyes. Then, he sighed, pulling himself away from the counter.

"...Alright. I did say. Just not the face, please, I have a reputation to uphold." I stared at him for a moment as he shoved his hands in his pockets, signifying a gesture that he wouldn't try to fight back. He was really going to let me hit him?

"...Hm." My smirk only widened as I stepped away, going back for my things.

"Decided to take pity on me?"

"Actually, you never said I had to cash in on it immediately." I said before pulling open the front door. "Now, can we please get today over with?" He stared at me, disbelief and intrigue crossing his features before he stepped from the kitchen and loomed over me.

"...You are something else." Was all he muttered before stepping out the door and flowing down the stairs. That's the second time he's said that, and I'm starting to get the feeling it wont be the last.

I followed in suit, locking the door behind me and following him down to a car: A Tesla. While I was ogling it, I wasn't the least bit surprised he owned one. I imagine that all of the Mikealson family owned cars much like this one.

"M'lady." Klaus mused as he opened the car, gesturing for me to get in.

"Wow. A gentleman. How unexpected." I teased as I got in the car. I could feel the eye-roll as he shut the door behind me. He got into his seat rather quickly before speeding off, jolting the car forward quickly. It was exciting, I'll admit, but no doubt he was impressed with himself for sending jitters through me. I cast a quick glance at him, finding him doing the same to me and raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You look... Different. When you're not at work." He said. I took a moment to analyze his comment, deciding he wasn't being condescending. Maybe... surprised?

"Is that a bad thing?" I inquired, tilting my head slightly. He looked over at me once more before turning his attention to the road.

"No." He said before a very small smile creeper into his features. What is that about? I narrowed my eyes at him before turning out the window. The scenery went by relatively quickly, and before I knew it, we were pulling up to a little cafe and parking. I looked over at Klaus in confusion, but he was looking at his phone.

"...Yeah, this is where she said to meet her." He said before looking up and scanning the area. "Of course, she's still not here yet." He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he leaned in his window.

"Is this typical?" I asked.

"Yes and no." He said flatly. I waited for him to say much else, but he only stared out the window, looking annoyed. I rolled my eyes with a grin and began to step out of the car. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting something to drink instead of moping in here." I smirked at him before shutting the door and heading inside. I heard his car door shortly after and a huff of irritation escaped him. "Do you want anything?" I asked him as we approached the counter.

"...What?" He seemed puzzled.

"...I said-"

"I heard you." He shook his head slightly. He turned to the barista and named off something from the menu. Then she turned to me.

"Uh... I think a lemonade for me." And before I could get my wallet out, he was swiping his card, smiling and thanking the cashier.

"I was gunna..." I gaped up at him.

"Don't be daft." Was all he said before leading me to a table. He pulled his phone out, typing something quickly before holding it up to his ear. I realized, he was probably trying to get a hold of Rebekah. We received our drinks shortly after when he finally got her to pick up.

"Where are you?"

"I'm out front! Where are you?" I could hear her on the other end from here.

"We're in the cafe, having a break, waiting around diligently." He gave a huff, again, with a hand gesture to go with it.

"Oh?" Rebekah sounded amused.

"Hush." He said quickly. "If you want this coffee that I got you, you better come inside."

"Bribing?" She mused before he clicked the phone off and shoved it into his pocket.

"Sorry she's running so behind." He sighed, taking a sip of the large cup he'd purchased.

"Did you buy that for her or not?" I said with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled.

"Both. Rebekah can't drink a whole one to herself."

"...Huh." I said, leaning back in the seat with my lemonade. Klaus, A thoughtful brother? I thought as I sipped away. He tilted his head slightly.

"Discover something?" I paused my sipping.

"Yep."

"Care to share?"

"Nope." And he left it at that, although I could see his eyes searching mine for an answer, but all I gave him was a smirk as Rebekah came in the door.

"I'm so sorry, darling!" She said as she plopped between Klaus and I. "I can't believe how late I'm running." She snatched up the drink Klaus had in his hand and chugged half of it before setting it back in his hands. "Thank you, Nik." She said with a grin. He replied with eye-roll as he sipped at the less weighted drink.

"So, What are we doing... exactly?" I said, flicking my eyes from Klaus to Rebekah.

"Well, we're going to go dress shopping, and then hair and makeup afterwards. Seeing as it's down the street, I don't believe we'll be needing a chauffeur until later." She looked over at Klaus with intent, and he raised his hands.

"I think I'll skip out of girls day." He said, polishing off the coffee and tossing it in the trash behind him as he stood. "Call me when you're done." He grinned. If anyone had been paying attention, they would've seen the quick look he gave me before scampering off, the phone already to his ear. Luckily, I was paying attention, but it didn't give me any answers to my confusion. Before I had much time to contemplate, Rebekah was standing and ushering me along.

"We'll get a snack after we get the dresses." She said as she pulled me out of the door. I felt a little uncomfortable with the idea of being dolled up. I eyes where Klaus had parked, noting that he was still there, the engine rumbling very quietly. I secretly hoped he'd save me, but I doubted even he could stop his sister.

-A Few Hours Later-

"C'mon, then. Let's see it." A voice called to me through the door. I stood in front of the mirror, analyzing myself after the entire process of "making me pretty" had been set in stone. I had, what was apparently considered, a full face of makeup, which was nothing that I was used to doing on myself. I tended to stick to something more simple, whether it be because of laziness, or it was just easier than redoing it 4 or 5 times. A necklace hung around my neck, accenting my collar bones as well as adding a special touch to the dress Rebekah had so promptly picked out.

I didn't look like myself, but at least I felt nice.

"...I don't know." I laughed nervously, tucking freshly curled locks behind my ear as I scanned myself once more.

"It can't be all bad. Let me see!"

"I don't recognize myself." I shrugged. "Is this... What I really look like?" I turned to look at my back, which was exposed due to the low cut, backless dress.

"I merely wanted to bring out the assets you already have, Love. Nothing more. Do you not like it?" She sounded disappointed.

"No, no. It's... Ah... Just different." And that was true, at least. "Maybe just some getting used to. I... assume I'll be having to get used to this?" All the responded with was a chuckle, and I had my answer.

"Now let me see it! I'm dying here!" I sighed, turning to the door and unlatching it. I pulled it open and stepped out into the light. She was silent for a moment before she broke out into a huge grin, jumping up from her chair to approach me. "Tassryn, you look gorgeous!" She beamed.

I felt nervous.

"Everyone's going to stare at me."

"You're kind of the point of the party. Wouldn't they stare anyway?" That was true. I sighed.

"Okay. For real, though. I look alright?" I looked down at myself again. "I don't look awkward?"

"Not at all, silly girl." She batted my hair a bit before taking my hand. "Now, it's almost time for dinner. Let me call Klaus." I stopped, to which she turned to look at me, phone in hand. "What?"

"...Nothing." I said, and she tugged me along again, speaking into the device when Klaus answered. The truth was, Klaus was going to see me like this, and I didn't know how he would react. Honestly, I wasn't prepared for any reaction, not limited to, but including, the entire Mikealson family. I heard her mention to Klaus that we were ready and didn't hear much else. Rebekah turned to me.

"Darling, you look like you've seen a ghost." She said as she paused in the middle of the shopping center. "Are you alright?" I nodded, but on the inside, my nerves were shooting through my brain, wrecking the stable house I'd built up there. She led me to the counter to acquire our things and pay for the services. When my purse was handed to me, I reached in to grab my wallet, then looked up to find Rebekah paying for it.

"...I could've gotten mine."

"Don't be daft." She waved it off, tucking her wallet back into her own purse. The statement was a family trait, apparently. I shoved my wallet back into my purse. She pulled me, and our things, to the bench and sat me down, plopping next to me as she held my hands. "Listen to me... You have nothing to be nervous about. The family you've met adore you, and if you ask any one of us, we'll help you. Especially Elijah." She smirked slightly. "Plays the hero part all too well."

"That does sound like him." I laughed slightly.

"And I wont let my brothers bully you. I know all their weaknesses." She seemed really proud of that fact, and I wasn't sure she should be. Nevertheless, it was nice to have her on my side with a good arsenal up her sleeve. I sighed, but less remorse and more determined. "So try to relax."

"Okay... I think I can do this." I said loudly.

"There's my girl." She helped me up before a cough interrupted us.

"What on Earth could be...taking..." The voice trailed off suddenly as we turned to see Klaus staring at us. I swallowed hard as I watched his eyes travel up until we were making direct eye contact.

"Sorry, Nik. Just clearing up some nerves." Rebekah let go of my hands to give her brother a kiss on the cheek; one he was barely paying attention to. "Shall we go?" She urged, looking directly at him. Klaus pulled himself away from looking at me to smile at his sister.

"Of course. My apologies. You look lovely." He then kissed her cheek. He turned back to me for a moment before walking past me. "I'll grab your things if you'd like to follow Becca." And said nothing more. I hadn't the slightest notion what was on his mind, but I couldn't determine if I was offended by his lack of compliments, or worried.

I followed Rebekah before my thoughts could wander.

She pulled the door open and, with a little maneuvering, climbed into the back without flashing anyone, flopping into the roomier seat as she got into the car herself. Shortly after putting our things in the trunk, Klaus got into the drivers seat, taking a moment to give Rebekah a hard stare.

"What?" She mused, although I was unable to see her face to catch the expression she used. Klaus then started the car, jolting off again and damn near giving me a heart attack. Somehow, the silence in the air was not comforting.


	7. The Party: Part 2

"We're here." Klaus said as he parked the car. I found myself plastered to the window, staring at the -mansion- no one had warned me about. I mean, I knew they were rich, but I didn't realize a 20 bedroom, 10 bath, swimming pool, and 30 acre yard was included in the dowry. Or maybe I did... But it was still a shock to my senses.

I'd only ever seen such glamour from afar.

Klaus was first out, helping Rebekah out of the car, and then myself after. I was still gaping at the house as I took a few steps towards it. Rebekah hooked her arm in mine and forced me to look at her.

"Don't worry, Darling. My mother is just eccentric. Don't be nervous." She entwined her arm in mine before turning to look at Klaus. "Should we leave her things in the car?"

"That's fine. I'll likely be driving her home later, as you'll be passed out." I turned to see Klaus smirking at his sister who, out of the corner of my eye, was gawking at him.

"How rude!"

"And yet, I'm not wrong." Rebekah huffed and turned forward, dragging me along with her. We casually walked up the long flight of steps, past grassy areas on either side, with intricate patterns on the stone railings. I took in the details until we came up on a fountain in the middle, simple considering its size. It looked like white marble, with a sungle spout at the top, splashing into a very large pool at the bottom, the water clear enough to be a looking glass, even with all the waves. Looking around, there was more, larger parts of grassy areas, with some benches here and there, and some nice flowers, symmetrical on either side of the building. I could only assume, from the snippets of yard I could catch, that the backyard was just as eccentric, if not more so.

"...Wow." I breathed, to which Rebekah chuckled.

"You get used to it." She said quietly.

"...Are you -supposed- to get used to it?" I grinned as I looked her direction. We laughed as we approached the doors. They were smaller than i had anticipated, but beautifully crafted wood, with an iron frame, and handle. I realized, Mrs. Mikaelson liked a -lot- of different styles, and yet they completely fit the environment together. 

One of the doors swung open slowly, and an older gentleman greeted us, clearly a butler with his suit and tie get up.

"They are waiting in the main room for you." He said quietly after greeting both of us. "Mr. Mikaelson." He said behind us. I nearly forgot he was there, what with all the intricacies to gawk at. 

I turned to glance at him over my shoulder, and he looked my way. He gave a small grin and a shrug before looking around, like it was all new to him as well. I chuckled before turning my attention to where I was going. A double staircase greeted us as we paused there in that main hall. It was the same wood that matched the doors, draped in red carpets lined with gold, and griffins heading the railings. A painted portrait of Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson hung at the top, lining nearly the entire wall, which was tall for a second floor. Rebekah pulled me in a different direction, to the left, and another set of doors were opened by another butler, who quickly moved out of the way.

There was lots of chatter, as there were, what I could count being, four people in the room already intermingling comfortably. One of them turned to us, whom I recognized as Freya, and smiled big.

"Rebekah! Klaus!" She came over and greeted them with a hug for each, then turned to me. "And Tassryn. What a nice surprise." She stuck her hand out to me, which I took.

"Nice to see you again, Freya." We shook, then she took a step back as a man approached.

"Rebekah, my lovely sister." His accent seemed heavier than the two brothers I was accustomed to hearing, but it could've been because it was fresh.

"Kol." She greeted as they leaned in to kiss each other on each cheek. "This is Tassryn." She motioned. He gave a wide, dazzling smile and reached for my hand.

"Pleased to meet you." I said as I took his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." He mused before kissing mine.

Why was the -entire- family so suave, and beautiful?

Elijah and their eldest brother, Finn, greeted me the same way, kissing my hand and nodding politely, which was all too formal for my taste, but I grinned regardless.

"Now," Elijah said, taking my free arm and slipping me away from Rebekah, "Where are our parents?" He looked to Finn.

"I believe it's just us for the moment." He replied. "Mother said they would return in time for dinner. Sounded urgent."

"I see." He sighed. I felt all eyes on me, and Elijah made a small noise, causing me to look up at him. "Would you like a tour?"

"...Yes, please." I said quietly. He nodded and looked to the group.

"Make yourselves comfortable. We'll be back." He then lead me out of the room, past Rebekah, who seemed worried, and Klaus, his expression unreadable. He turned and lead me up the stairs before chuckling.

"Don't laugh at me." I groaned, slumping just slightly at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry. You're just so tense, considering how ravishing you look." He mused. I grinned slightly, looking up at him.

"You're the first to comment, beyond your sister."

"...Klaus hasn't said anything?" He seemed surprised.

"A few words, but nothing about..." I looked down and motioned to my current predicament. "I think he disapproves." I shrugged.

"Perhaps... There's just a lot on his mind." He motioned to the left flight of stairs as we walked. "When it comes to Mother and Father, he acts... Differently."

"Differently, how?" I inquired as we reached the top step. Elijah paused with a sigh.

"He is Mother's favorite. Always has been. However, Father..." He trailed off before looking to me. "He's worried about your interactions and how that will affect his already tentative relationship with our parents."

"Ah. He thinks I'll rat him out." I laughed slightly, to which Elijah smiled. "I'll admit... Klaus' temper is a handful sometimes, but... I don't think he's all bad." I shrugged gently. "...Does his... outbursts have to do with Mr. Mikaelson?" Elijah's face contorted slightly before he nodded.

"Yes. although, those stories are not mine to tell."

"I understand." I nodded back. Elijah tugged my arm and continued upward. "So, these are mostly the quarters up here, but I thought you might like to see one of the rooms... They're all very similar in architect." He pulled open one of the doors and ushered you in. 

It was quite tall, for just a bedroom, with red walls and gold trim, a fireplace in the corner with a couple couches in front, and a bed pressed firmly against the adjacent wall, accompanied by a dresser. There was another door a little further down, which i only guess was the bathroom, and a wardrobe on the other side, presumably for clothes. All the way at the other end of the room was a sliding glass door that led to a balcony, which was white with black railing.

I found myself moving to it, wanting to look outside. Elijah was close behind, pulling the door open for me with a grin. I smiled back before letting myself out.

The backyard was exactly what I thought, and not what I was expecting at all. There were statues, benches, flowers, and fountains everywhere, surrounding a very large, very square pond, that was housing a large fountain in the middle, spewing water from all sides. The colors of the flowers perfectly accented the white walls and stone benches , and it was hard to just take it all in at once.

"I see your enamored." Elijah mused.

"I just..." I stared for a moment longer before turning to him. "This is -really- your house? Like, I'm not in some prank film?" Elijah let out a hearty laugh before approaching the railing.

"You get used to it after a while." he mused. "It wasn't always this way, you know. Our fame." He grinned down at me. "You wouldn't believe how poor we were."

"You're right, I wouldn't." I laughed, looking back over the yard again, just to take in the details I may have missed. "I guess i can understand why someone would want so -much- then."

"The luxuries are quite nice," Elijah sighed, "Sometimes I miss the feeling of home, though." He shrugged. "I think, actually, we all do." I looked towards him before placing my hand on his. He narrowed his eyes gently.

"Home is..." I started, giving it a bit of thought before finishing my answer. "Home is where you feel the most comfort. It's where you always feel accepted and t. Its never really about the physical place. More... Here." I pressed my free hand to my heart. "You have to find where you feel at peace in here."

"...You're so refreshing." Elijah muttered with a smile. "Thank you." He took my hand and squeezed it with both of his. "I'll keep that with me." I nodded with a grin as he led me back into the room.

The rest of the tour was simple. He explained all the rooms were the same, except for the splash of individuality from each family member when they once lived here. I especially took interest in Klaus' and Elijah's room locations, wondering exactly what kind of things they would hold in their rooms. Glancing at Rebekah's, I had a feeling I could guess what she hid.

He then led me to the second hallway, that would've been the right staircase on the main floor. There was a smaller library, with a reading nook included, which I had anticipated being a lot larger, considering the rest of the house. However, it was quite comforting to be in, so maybe that was the intent. There was an arts and crafts type room, with paints, papers, buttons, and all sorts of small things assorted all over the room. I chuckled at the familiarity of my own craft space.

There were several rooms that had just boxes, or were empty, perhaps from previous children living there and moving out, or just things they didn't want to bother unpacking. There was one room with a piano in it, all the way in the back towards the window, with nothing else. it peeked my curiosity, but we moved from it to quickly for me to ask.

Elijah led me back downstairs and to the right of the main entrance, leading into a ballroom that took up the rest of the under-space from the rooms above. There was a balcony at the far end, and large glass windows to the right, with white curtains flowing delicately over each one. Looking closer, I could see that lights decorated the windows, as well as the ceilings, complimenting the shining chandeliers that were in three, evenly spaced rows across the ballroom.

"...You must have a lot of parties." I said, my voice echoing into the empty room as I slowly wandered.

"Yes. usually, charities, and special family events." Elijah confirmed. "Like Christmas, and various other holidays." I whistled, and it traveled all the way across the room before gently fading out.

"This is... Impressive. Seriously." I turned to Elijah. "I'm sure you get that a lot." He smiled.

"Sometimes. But I'm sure Mother would appreciate the compliments."

"I would." a voice rung out and echoed from the doorway. I turned sharply as heels clicked along the floor towards us. "I did not realized you had arrived... How careless of me to lose track of time." She said as she approached with a smile. I looked her over quickly, as not to be rude. She was a stunning lady, with blonde curls, and a great figure for her age. She wore a beige dress that was flattering, but elegant, with heels to match. They weren't nearly as high as mine, and yet my height still could not reach hers, she was so tall. She stuck her hand out to me, and I took it with the biggest smile I could muster.

"Mrs. Mikealson. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said politely.

"Oh, please." She waved off as she took her hand back. "Call me Esther. Mrs. Mikealson makes me feel... Old." She laughed gently before turning to Elijah. "Hello, Son." She held her arms out to him, and I watched Elijah hug her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Mother." he greeted with a smile. "You look lovely." 

"As do you." She turned to me. "-Both- of you. My, you never mentioned how -stunning- Miss Tassryn is." i smiled, shifting gently at the compliments.

"Thank you." I nodded. She then hooked her arm into mine, our height difference showing, and began leading me back out of the ballroom.

"Have you met the rest of my children?" She inquired.

"Briefly." I grinned. "Elijah was kind enough to let me look around."

"How thoughtful." She mused. The statement seemed off to me, but I let it roll off of me quickly. This was not the right time.

"Where is Father?" Elijah asked from behind us.

"He is in the dining hall, and sent me to gather all of you." She shot over her shoulder. "Supper is nearly ready." She led us to the room with the rest of the siblings, laughing and greeting with each of them, like she hadn't seen them in forever. It warmed my heart to watch her, but especially Klaus, who had the biggest, softest grin I'd ever seen. 

And then it was time.


	8. The Party: Part 3

Everyone followed Esther into the next room, which was the dining room, smiling as they talked to each other. I made to move, and noticed Klaus hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath as the smile faded from him.

"....Hey." I said. He snapped his head over to me, almost forgetting I was there, it seemed. "Are you okay?" I asked, stepping up to him.

"Of course." He said quickly. I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head with a grin.

"Fine." I hooked my arm in his. "Then escort me in." He stared for a moment, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed hard before turning to the room. Everyone was still taking their time, mostly, getting in, and before I could move, Klaus leaned down to me.

"My Father and I..." He said quietly. "...Our relationship has become more rocky since my Grandfather's passing." I looked up at him and he sighed with a weak smile. "So being in his company is not always... Pleasant." He confessed. I patted his arm.

"Relax... You're family is here." I smiled. "Worst case scenario, you can poke fun at me until you feel better." He snorted, relaxing a little as he laid his hand on mine and straightened himself.

"I'm so -glad- I have you to fall back on." He mused. I rolled my eyes, but knew, silently, he was grateful. He took a slow breath and slowly we walked into the dining hall. No one had seated yet, as they were still conversing, and I noticed Mrs. Mikealson leaning against a man I had not seen yet. He was gruff, and older, with a stature that only told me he was a proud man. 

I could only assume that was Mr. Mikaelson.

As we entered, his eyes fell on me, then downwards as he inspected me, and then swiftly moved to Klaus, who's hand barely tightened around mine. Out of the corner of my eye, Klaus smiled and led me to them.

"Father," He greeted, "Might I introduce you to the talented Tassryanna." He said before looking towards me. The pedestal he placed me on only sparked my nerves, especially with the use of my full name, but I managed to hold my smile in place.

"It's very nice to meet you." I smiled. Mr. Mikealson held his hand out to me with a smile, and I took it, but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips.

"You as well, my Dear." He said before letting my hand go. 

"I was explaining to Elijah that it was unfair of him not to warn me how engaging she is." Esther said to him with the biggest grin on her face. I took a slow, deep breath, knowing she was poking at something, I just couldn't figure out what.

"Really, Mrs. Mikea-- I mean... Esther. You're too much." I managed.

"Don't be so modest!" She grinned. "Isn't she just fetching, Klaus?" Their eyes flicked to him, and, slowly, I let my eyes trail upward. Klaus chuckled.

"She always quite engaging, Mother." And left it at that. I struggled to hide the disappointment of such a simple compliment, but some part of me was grateful he wasn't showering me like the rest of his family. He began to open his mouth to say something else, but a man swiftly stepped in and whispered something into Mr. Mikaelson's ear. He nodded in response, then smiled to everyone.

"Dinner is ready." And then they all began to take their respective seats. Mr. Mikaelson took his seat at the head, with Freya and Finn on either side of him. Then there was Rebekah next to Finn, and Kol next to Freya. Elijah sat next to Rebekah, and Klaus pulled out a chair for me across from her, between him and Kol. Esther sat at the other end of the table, grinning at all her children as the food made its way out of the kitchen area, which was a door slightly hidden behind where the head of the table was. Mr. Mikaelson held no expression as he waited patiently, everyone else gawked as their hunger took over in their eyes.

"Bon Appetite." Esther grinned as she picked up her silverware. Everyone followed in suit, as did I.

The dinner was simple, but elegant, with rosemary chicken, peppered green beans and roasted garlic mashed potatoes, and two dinner rolls, all paired with, what was supposedly, Mr. Mikealsons favorite red wine. it didn't sit well on my pallet with the rosmary, or the garlic, for that matter. I tried not to let it show.  
'  
"So, Tassryn," Kol said next to me as he was cutting, "Klaus tells us you are very good with Cajun Cuisine." He grinned at me before taking a bite of chicken. I smiled at him.

"Does he?" 

"Sadly, I did not get to attend the official interview, but I am dying to know if it was as good as Marcel's." I gently flicked my eyes over to Mr. Mikealson, who was now intently listening to Kol chat me up, and perhaps wondering about my answers.

"Well, hardly anyone could challenge Marcel." I stated simply, to which Kol laughed.

"Is it true that Klaus blew up on the kitchen?"

"Kol." Elijah warned. My eyes drifted to the head of the table, and he was staring back at me. I swallowed hard, but put on a good face.

"Perhaps he wasn't very pleased with my choices, but he held himself together well. He's a professional after all, Kol." and I left it at that, cutting up a piece of my own chicken and popping it into my mouth. I heard a small chuckle from across me, finding a smile placed on Rebekah. I got a small nudge from left of me, and found Klaus smiling as well. -You're welcome, of course.- I thought with a smile.

"And how -is- the business fairing?" I heard Freya say over the clinking of cutlery.

"Very well." Elijah nodded. "Between the efforts of Klaus, Rebekah, and Tassryn, our staff are more than pleased with their positions. The numbers are coming in better than expected, and our head chef is very decent with budgeting."

"Thanks to Freya." I pointed out with a grin. She leaned over the table with a smile as we looked at each other. "She's a very good consultant, might I add."

"Much appreciated." She mused before turning back to her dinner.

"That is my girl." Mr. Mikealson finally spoke, smiling softly at his daughter. -Ah... The favorite.- I took mental note of that.

"Oh, no more business talk. I want to know more about Tass!" Esther piped in. "I can call you Tass, can't I?"

"Please do." We smiled warmly at each other.

"So, you live on your own?"

"No. my best friend and I share a flat."

"And what does she do?"

"She is an overnight CRNA's direct assistant as she studies under her." I nodded. "A paid internship, which is the last of her medical training before her big test to see if it becomes official."

"Fascinating." Esther grinned before taking a sip of wine. "So no boyfriend at home, then?" Klaus next to me paused at the question abruptly, and Rebekah tried not to choke on her wine. Elijah sighed.

"Mother." He tried to warn, but it was lost somewhere in the table.

"I'm just curious!" She held up her hands. I laughed slightly.

"No, ma'am. No boyfriend." I took a sip of wine and gently set it down. "I was more focused on putting myself through school."

"What school did you attend?" She tilted her head gently.

"Well... I started at a private school in California, before moving here to finish it out, Majoring in Culinary, and decided to get a minor while I was at it. Uh..." I swallowed to wet my throat. "For language."

"Which one?"

"Two, actually... Spanish, and German. I got the chance to study abroad in Germany, and I spent a good chunk of my career in South America. The language barrier was... interesting at times." I laughed slightly.

"My, all that already? You're so young!"

"I... wanted to make sure I was on a good path." I said gently.

"I'm sure your parents are very proud of you!" She grinned. I hesitated, blinking at my plate for a moment before regaining myself and grinning at her.

"I'm sure." I nodded. I felt eyes on me, thinking it might be Elijah, and perhaps Klaus, as he was close enough to see me falter. I cleared my throat gently before speaking again. "I confess, I've actually heard quite a lot about your achievements." Esther quietly laughed.

"It feels like ages ago. I'm just so glad that my family is following in our steps. Right, dear?" She raised her glass to him, and I watched him follow suit, although he grunted before taking a sip his eyes flicking over to Klaus, followed by me.

"So, this all started as a family business, then?"

"My father's." Mr. Mikealson spoke quickly. "And he passed it down to Elijah." He took another sip of his wine.

"...Only half of it, Father." Elijah spoke up before turning to me. "Grandfather thought it wise he split up the responsibility between Klaus and I, so neither of us would get overwhelmed. I run the numbers." I nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling that there would've been no mention of Klaus in the business if Elijah hadn't said anything.

"And I am more the hands on type." Klaus finally spoke. "But I also enlist the help of Rebekah and Kol, due to the numbers."

"Klaus could run it all by himself, if he so wished." Rebekah spoke. "I think he just likes to include his favorite siblings in his projects."

"Perhaps." Klaus smiled as he took another bite. It was silent for a few moments as people ate a few bites before Kol spoke up again.

"So... Your lack of accompaniment, then. Does that mean I get to take you on a date, Miss Tass?" Nearly the entire table groaned at his question, while Esther simply sighed. Mr. Mikaelson said nothing.

"Flattering, Kol, but I believe I'll be otherwise engaged." I mused before taking the last few bites of my food. There was a couple chuckles as Kol sighed in defeat.

"I had to try."

"To no one's surprise." Elijah grinned.

"Well at least -I'm- trying, -Brother-." The snark was laid on thick as he and Elijah looked up at each other.

"That's quite enough, Kol." Mr. Mikaelson warned.

"Sorry, Father. Elijah." Kol basically shrunk into his seat and began eating quickly. Dinner was mostly silent then, save for a few awkward glances at each other across the way, and the knives gliding across the porcelain plates.

"Well, then." Esther said as she laid her silverware down. "Who's ready for dessert?" Nearly everyone piped up in agreement as she stood and made her way to the kitchen. Klaus leaned over to me and grinned.

"I may have mentioned something about being curious about her most prized dessert..." He mused. I grinned up at him.

"Sly dog. Elijah's favorite?" He nodded.

"Although, I'm curious how you know that." I shrugged, smirking.

"I bribed him." I fibbed, but Klaus seemed amused with the statement.

"Do tell."

"Oh, no, no, Klaus. A magician -never- reveals her secrets." We laughed together.

"How unfair... I'm dying to know your tricks." He then pulled himself away as Esther came back in with a few handmaids behind her, all carrying plates of pie that they set around the table for us. Esther sat as the handmaids took away the empty dishes then scurried off to the back.

"Now, before everyone eats," She said, holding her hands up to the table, "I want to know what Tass thinks." I chuckled nervously, picking up my fork.

"Well, you already had me at -pie-." I got a few laughs out of that. I scooped up a piece of it on my fork and took it into my mouth, noting that everyone was watching me. I laughed slightly, holding my hand over my mouth and sighing. I chewed and swallowed, noting how creamy it was, and the hints of chocolate that came out with each chew. "If this isn't the best pie I have ever had, honestly..." Esther cheered and everyone clapped, like it was some kind of weird ritual, but I found myself laughing anyway. Then, they all began to dig in, praising their mother for a job well done, as per usual, and I joined in the quickly eating of the dessert in front of me.

A phone call rang out, and everyone's heads turned towards the head of the table. "Dear?" Esther seemed to warn, but he held up a finger as he answered.

"Make it quick." he warned over the phone. There was a moment of silence as he listened before humming some sort of agreement. "I guess it can't be helped." He then hung up the phone and looked to his wife. "Apparently we're needed."

"...If you're sure." Esther sighed. Everyone stood, and I struggled to get out of the seat myself. "Sorry this gathering was so short, my dears. Duty calls." She gave all of her children a hug before approaching me with her arms wide. "It was very wonderful to meet you, Tass." We hugged briefly, but tightly, before she broke away and approached her husband, the two interlocking arms and striding off quickly, disappearing near instantly. There was almost a sigh of relief in the room.

"Father seemed... Pleasant." Kol managed.

"There was company." Klaus said as he approached me. "...Thank you." He was genuine, which gave me a jolt of feelings I couldn't deduce just then, but I smiled.

"Of course." I replied. 

"Shall we retire into the lounge then?" Freya suggested.

"I think I'll be taking my leave." It was the first time Finn had said anything the entire dinner, but everyone bid him goodnight as he, too, silently slipped out.

"I believe I will as well." Kol grinned as he approached me. "I have a plane to be on in an hour. It was lovely to meet you, Tassryn. Let's do it again soon." He snatched my hand and planted a kiss on it before taking his leave as well.

"It's getting late for me as well." Elijah sighed. "I have to interview for a chef for the L.A. restaurant... -Again.-" he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No matter how hard I try, no one ever fits there."

"You'll find someone." Klaus grinned. I nodded in agreement. He smiled and nodded at us before saying his good nights and walking out casually.

"I'm afraid the party's been broken up." Klaus said to Freya. "Sorry, Sister."

"No matter." She shrugged slightly, walking over to us. "I have some studying to do. Be safe on your way home, Tassryn." She said to me as she squeezed my hands. 

"She'll be in good hands." Rebekah mused, patting Klaus on the back. He rolled his eyes. "I'll take my leave as well." That's when Klaus flicked his head over to her, his expression confused. "I'll see you soon, Dear." She said to me before she and Freya stepped out of the room, Leaving Klaus and I to our own devices.

"...Well." I cleared my throat. "I suppose I can go home then." He looked down at me and smiling.

"...And miss the best part of the tour?" He offered his arm to me and, intrigued by his words, I took it. He led me to the Ballroom, and took an immediate left, pushing through a door on the far wall that led into the backyard. It was getting relatively dark, so it was hard to see anything, but I could hear the splashing of the fountains not far. "Wait here a moment." He said before detaching himself from me and walking off. I could barely hear his footsteps when lights finally clicked on, lighting up the place with a soft white glow. It was astonishing, especially against the night sky. I took a few steps towards the pond with a grin plastered to my face.

"What did I tell you?" He mused, hooking his arm back in mine. "Best part." 

"This is..." I breathed, unable to fully comprehend the view. "Can we get closer to the... lake?" I questioned, to which he smirked.

"If you'd like." He seemed amused by my statement as he led me towards the water. I leaned over slightly at the edge, the water glistening from the lights underneath, evenly spaced on the entire wall around the fountain.

"Wow." I grinned, looking around once more.

"Can I ask you something?" Klaus spoke up suddenly. I turned to him, cocking my head.

"...I don't see why not." I shrugged.

"I'd like to inquire about your... -reactions- to the mention of your family." I bit my lip slightly, looking towards the water.

"...So you noticed."

"I did." He grinned. "Their relationship to you is complicated?" It was a statement as well as a question.

"...Yes." I looked out over the water with a sigh. "We don't speak."

"My apologies." He shrugged. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's alright." I said before unhooking my arm from his. I began wiggling my feet out of the shoes, tossing them in the grass next to me as I did.

"...What are you doing?"

"They're uncomfortable, and I want to put my feet in the pool." I huffed before plopping down at the edge and sliding my feet into the cool water below. I groaned as they immediately soothed my aching feet. "Oh, thank god." Klaus laughed next to me as he sat.

"You could've mentioned to Rebekah they were unpleasant." He mused.

"And watch that glowing face diminish? You of all people should know better."

"Touche." There was a few moments of silence as I splashed my feet around in the pool before Klaus was suddenly next to me, dipping his feet in as well. He had been pretty quick about discarding his socks and shoes, rolling up has pant legs so they wouldn't get wet. I grinned at him.

"I didn't take you for a water person."

"On the contrary, I rather enjoy being rebellious."

"...So I shouldn't be doing this?"

"No."

"Why didn't you say anything!?" I raised my voice slightly, but was still smiling.

"It's far more entertaining seeing what you're going to do." I groaned.

"You're impossible." I sighed.

"If I was -so- impossible, then why are you here?" That question had a more serious tone to it, and I turned to look. He was staring right at me, the smile slowly wavering.

"....Elijah invited me." I shrugged. I smirked when his expression became confused, and shook my head. "No, I... Maybe at first, it was because Elijah near -begged- me to go, to please Esther." I looked back out towards the water. "But I saw the way you were before we went in to see your Father. It reminded me a lot of my own problems. I thought... I thought you'd like someone with you, who understood, from an inside perspective." I leaned forward to stare into the water. "It took away my nerves, focusing on being there for someone, rather than myself."

"...You did all that? For me?" I nodded, grinning over at him.

"We are friends, after all." He stared at me for a while before looking towards the water. Maybe... He didn't know what to say? I cleared my throat slightly. "What happened? Between you and him? That is, if you don't mind me prying." He grinned slightly.

"I'll tell you... If you tell me what happened to you and your parents."

"That's.. fair." I admitted. "...When I was young, long before I went to the private school, I was being pushed to do lots of things." I gripped the edge of the pool slightly. It'd been a long time since I talked to anyone about the subject. "Private studies... lessons in different musical instruments, various art classes, dance, and on top of that, I was pushed into a higher academic course during -regular- school. They wanted the best, so that they could shape me into being the best." I took a deep breath and was silent for a moment.

"Don't push yourself." His voice was soft, but he actually sounded like he cared, which soothed a bit of the anxiety rising from the conversation.

"I guess that's why I was so used to pushing myself to -do- so many things. The high stress of it was familiar, and I could do it, especially when it became a subject of my choosing." i grinned slightly. "That's where it went wrong. They wanted me to be successful like them. They were hoping to groom me to take over the family business, -and- be a protege of sorts. I... snapped. On that day, they took me to a house I knew nothing about, and was told in a week's time, I was going to be married to some... -guy- who they wanted helping me in the long run. They had been planning for -years- with this other family, and decided to spring it on me, on top everything that was already happening." I felt a tear stream down my face, but didn't bother with it. I shut my eyes.

"It was the first time I ever talked back... I still hear -all- of them screaming at me about how ungrateful I was, and to 'suck it up'. I still feel the my mother's hands on my face..." Suddenly arms wrapped around me and hugged me tight. It was oddly comforting, as we were barely friends now, but it was warm, and firm, and I found myself hugging back, my hands gripping tightly to his suit jacket, willing myself not to start sobbing there.

"...I didn't realize it was so bad." Klaus said quietly. "You certainly didn't have to share that with me. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"It just came spilling out." I confessed. "I guess I felt... I could share it with you."

"...Well, Thank you." I could hear the smile in his voice. "What got you into cooking, then?" We pulled away from each other and I sniffled with a laugh, wiping delicately at my eyes in hopes that I didn't smear the probably running mascara.

"After I ran away, my Nana took me in. She was kind of the black sheep of the family, so it worked out for the best. She is the -best- cook in the entire world, and truly inspiring... Also, she's a scary Spanish lady." We both laughed.

"You still talk to her?"

"Regularly. She yells about how far I am from her. 'Mija, when are you coming to visit!? How can I cook for you if you are so far?' Things of that nature." I mocked her Spanish accent with a grin. "She's terrified of planes, so I have to go visit her."

"Well, she sounds wonderful. I'd love to meet her some time." He grinned.

"Oh, she would -dote- on you. You're skinny, so her immediate goal would be to fatten you up." He laughed.

"Interesting... Are my chances good?" He smirked, raising his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Is she single?" I shoved his arm.

"Oh, I forgot, I was talking to -Kol- apparently." I teased. He pulled his hand to his heart.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. "I suppose the insult is worth you smiling." He sighed, to which I rolled my eyes.

"Well, -now- it's your turn!" I poked. "Is your story as horrific as mine?"

"Mm..." He hummed, leaning on his knees. "I'll give you a shortened version." He nodded. "It didn't start out well. There was a lot of gaps between him and I. He believes in the power of self strength, which, growing up, I didn't have a lot of." He looked to me for a moment. "He was old fashioned then." He looked back to the water. "When I didn't learn something quickly, or I failed to meet any kind of expectation, it was a lashing. Or a yelling. Sometimes both. Other times he'd send me away to Grandfather's because he 'couldn't stand the sight of me'. It became worse as I got older, and his expectations for me became steep. A lot like you, my studies were heightened, and extracurricular was a must. I struggled to keep up with my siblings." He leaned back into the grass with a sigh.

"Things became worse recently for two reasons. Firstly, I am -not- of his lineage. I am the constant reminder of my Mother's unfaithful tendencies." He shrugged slightly. "None of which was my fault, but he resents me in place of Mother. Secondly, as to add insult to injury... What he -didn't- say was the the business was left to -me-, because Grandfather could not bear to see it run into the ground by Mikael." He looked to me with a sad smile. 

"I begged him to give it to Elijah, or Freya, but he said he'd only trust it to me. So when he died... I kept my word. I keep the main share of the company, but I asked for help. No one would follow a spoiled brat with a temper. They all agreed, but..."

"You're scared they resent you for being life-locked into this?" He was silent but nodded. "I think they worry for you. If they really hated it, they wouldn't help at all. And the way Elijah talks about you..." I trailed off, noticing Klaus' eyes light up. I laughed. "Well, he's not always -thrilled- with you, but I can tell he would never let you drown." Klaus nodded.

"That's probably exactly right." He laughed.

"I'm... Sorry. That you have to go through that." I grinned apologetically. He grinned back at me.

"You as well." He then patted himself and stood from the pool, picking up his shoes, as well as mine. "Shall I take you home then?" I nodded, pulling myself away from the water. We walked silently to his car through the grass, and he opened the door for me upon arrival. 

The drive home was uneventful as well. I wondered for a moment, if he was soaking in everything we talked about, or if he was just tired. I turned to say something when he spoke up.

"About what you said earlier." He stated as he waited for a stop light to turn green. "At the table... You could've said anything. You could've spurted out the exact words of my rage to the table, but... You didn't. In fact, you made me look better than I am. I don't know why, seeing as I'm not your favorite person in the world." He laughed quietly as the car gently pulled forward. "For whatever your reasons were, I owe you more than a punch from my words yesterday."

"...You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you might actually be a decent person." I teased, to which he snorted.

"You are making me regret being nice to you." He said, but by the grin on his face, I knew he was only joking.

"Not so hard, is it? Being nice?" He shot me a warning glare, to which I laughed. "I'm kidding!" I grinned, to which he shook his head.

"...mething else." I barely heard the last snippet of his whisper, as he was facing the window as he turned onto a different street, possibly mumbling to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing." he said louder. He parked between two cars, nearly directly in front of my apartment, and began to get out.

"Klaus, you don't-"

"Hush." He said, shutting the door behind him. My door swung open as he helped me out. "Besides, you'll need an extra pair of hands for all the things in the trunk."

"All the things? I didn't bring..." I trailed off, my brain wracking as to what could possibly be so much that I couldn't carry it myself. Klaus smirked slightly, and it clicked. "...Rebekah."

"Afraid so."

"No wonder she was so quick to pay. How much did she get?"

"A few boxes worth."

"A few-- Good god, I could strangle all of you." I groaned as he popped the trunk, the smirk never leaving his features.

"Rebekah likes to spoil her friends. Especially when they are girls. You should know: She fully intends to dress you up, probably con you into going places with her."

"I regret agreeing to this event." I sighed, reaching in the back seat for my purse and pulling my keys out. "Now I have to act all formal, and wear dresses far too short for me." I snagged the shoes as well.

"Too short?" Klaus grinned, leaning against the car and looking me over. I felt a hitch in my throat until he spoke again. "You look fine, Love. Really. The dress is flattering." He then moved to start unloading the car. I cleared my throat before turning quickly and going up to unlock the apartment. he quickly caught up as I was fiddling with the lock, finally just jolting it open with force.

"Sorry, it gets stuck sometimes." I said as I ushered him in. "Uh... Just... Set them by the couch." I waved to it as I set my things on the kitchen counter. I heard the gentle thud of the boxes and his footsteps against the floor as he ventured outside again. quickly, I made to put on some suitable shoes, but he was already up with more boxes.

"Last ones." He said, setting them down as well. He nodded as I blew raspberries towards the four boxes she surprised me with.

"Well... Thank you. Please maim Rebekah for me." I grinned.

"You can do so yourself on Saturday, which I will be present to witness." He mused as he made his way towards the door. I followed, prepping myself to close it when he left. He stood with his back to me for a moment before huffing and turning to me. "Would you... like to get coffee tomorrow?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"...Are you trying an attempt at asking me out?" I teased. "I think Kol did a better job."

"Ouch, again." He laughed. "It must be -dreadfully- amusing to stoop me to such a level." He shrugged, taking a step closer to the door. "Actually, I was thinking my new friend and I could get better acquainted, seeing as now we've both shared some -extremely- personal affairs." He leaned against the door frame. "And, if you don't mind, I'd like to redeem myself." I nodded.

"...Alright. Game on." I smiled. "But, not coffee. I dislike coffee."

"Tea it is then." he grinned, pushing himself away. "I'll call." I nodded, and then he disappeared from sight behind the secondary door. I listened as his car drove away before gently clicking the door closed.

"I -hope- it's a date." a voice rang out behind me. I jumped as I flipped around, about ready to kick someone, and was relieved to find my roommate standing there, her arms crossed over her chest and the biggest grin on her face.

"Jesus, you scared me. I about had a heart attack." She laughed as I was trying to get my heart to stop pounding its way out of my rib cage. 

"He was -attractive-. Girl, I'm impressed."

"Wha-? N-no, it's not like that... H-he's my boss! We're just... Friends. That's all!" I felt my face getting hot as I turned away, going directly for the boxes as a distraction tool.

"You're boss!?" She near shrieked. "Oh, -honey-, get that in the -bag- before someone else does!" The chuckle she let out was dark, and clearly lined with intrigue. I flipped around.

"It's not like that!" I said again.

"You're beat red, girl." She wiggled her nose in the way that I hated; Like she thought she was winning the conversation by pushing all the buttons. I raised my hands to my face.

"You're embarrassing me! There's really nothing going on, I swear..."

"Do you like him?"

"Absolutely not!" I answered quickly before turning back to the boxes. "If anything, I like his brother far better." I said before I even realized what was coming out of my mouth. I paused with a box in hand.

"-Oh?-" I knew she was grinning wildly. -Oh, boy.- I thought as I closed my eyes. 

"That's not what I meant!" I huffed.

"So he has a brother?"

"...Three, actually. And two sisters. One of which splurged on me when we went shopping earlier today."

"She bought you -all- that?" She said as she came over to pick up a box herself. We then transported them to my room. I flicked on the lights while haphazardly holding the box before just letting it flop on my bed. "They must be really nice."

"Extremely." I turned to her.

"...THAT'S what you meant by dinner! At their house!? Did he take you!? You better spill -right now-."

-What did I just get myself into?-


	9. October Foolery

The get together with Klaus went well. At first, the talks were slow, and nerve wracking (at least, for me), but after the third and fourth get together, we became easy conversationalists. We've dubbed these little meetings as "tea-time", which was more of a way Klaus found to make fun of me for the amount of tea I could consume in one sitting.

It was a lot.

It'd been about a month since we started having these little shindigs. Sometimes, Elijah or Rebekah would join us. We even had a surprise visit from Kol, mostly to nag us for help about something. Most of the time, it was just Klaus and I.

It was October now, the leaves were various colors of reds and golds, and the weather taking its turn for the autumn. I took the opportunity to dig out all of my sweaters from the closet, to Rebekah's disdain. She forced me shopping, granting me another box (or was it two?) of clothes she thought I'd look good in.

I couldn't lie, she had an eye for fashion.

Today, I dawned a long, green mock turtleneck with black, fuzzy leggings and black boots, mostly because I didn't want to attempt layers out of laziness. I stepped out of the apartment building, taking a deep breath of the chilled air around me with a smile before beginning my trek into town. Klaus would likely be upset about my lack of use of the company car, or even calling him, but I wanted to experience the weather before it got too cold to enjoy it.

It was nice to know, however, how much he cared about my well-being, even in the short amount of time we'd become close friends. He'd even stopped complaining about times I'd insist on paying for the drinks, or even food. He insisted for a week straight that he was fully capable of taking care of it, what with basically unlimited funds at his disposal, but I think he gave up trying to be a gentleman when I would start sneaking the checks.

He smiled more now. He laughed more. We discussed things, even when I could tell that things we talked about bothered him. It was nice that he even cared to listen at all.

He was a much different person than I anticipated.

As if on queue, or maybe getting a tingling that I was thinking about him, my phone began ringing, and I fumbled in my pocket to get it.

"You're late." He mused as I answered.

"I'm almost there." I grinned. "You are such a stickler."

"You said 5."

"I said -about- 5. It's 5:03. Get over yourself." I teased. He laughed on the other end.

"Fine, fine. Where are you?"

"A block away... Or so." I looked up at the building closest to me. "Another minute, maybe."

"...You're walking, aren't you?" I could hear the tone of his voice dropping into something more like frustration, seeing as he's told me a million times or so to utilize what I was allowed.

"Don't." I warned slightly, but was grinning. "The weather is -fine-, and I can't fully appreciate the season if I'm stuck in your car."

"I much prefer you didn't enjoy a season that could be the death of you." He sighed.

"Don't worry, -mom-," I mocked with a smirk, "I'll drink some tea and be perfectly able to take care of myself." He grunted.

"You know--"

"Hold that thought. I'll be right in." I said as I hung up on him. Through the window, I could see the audible sigh of his as he slung his arm over the back of the booth, likely annoyed with my aloof behavior. I grinned, stepping into the shop and heading to the one section in which we deemed our favorite: The back of the shop. We were barely bothered there, as everyone who entered wanted to be closer to the heat source. The booth we picked was next to the window, and while it was chilly, it made for a good people watching sight. I slid into the seat across from Klaus with ease, setting my purse down next to me.

"Took your sweet time." He smirked while pushing a cup towards me. I pretended to act surprised.

"For me? You shouldn't have." I smirked, and he rolled his eyes.

"Come now. You think I haven't learned?"

"So the training is paying off?" I said before taking a sip of the tea. It was my favorite, of course: Irish breakfast with a bit of sugar, and whipped cream on top. Klaus gave me a look that I couldn't read, but could guess was probably un-amused, and I snorted. "C'mon. -Train- you? Good luck." I laughed and he shook his head.

"You're fiery today." He sighed, slumping back into his seat. I stared at him for a moment before setting down my tea.

"You don't seem like you're enthused to be here." He flicked his eyes over at me and then turned to the window.

"Sorry... A lot on my mind, that's all."

"Care to share?" I asked, leaning into the table. He sighed again.

"We always talk about me." He turned his head to me, leaning into the table. "When do we get to talk about you?"

"What are you saying? you're -constantly- asking me about what's going on with my day. Now, c'mon... Tell me whats bugging you." He stared at me for a moment before retreating to his tea.

"Elijah and I got into a fight." He said over the cup before taking a sip.

"Oh... What happened?"

"Well, what typically happens when we don't see eye to eye on things?" I bit my lip slightly as I nodded.

"Right. Siblings."

"Right." He set his cup down. "I disagree with the new store's location, but he is... Insistent."

"May I ask why you disagree?"

"I think it's too soon to open up another one, personally. We've only just gotten hold of this one, financially, and he's dropping it right in the middle of our rivalry area." He clenched his jaw slightly as he stared down at the table. "I think something happened recently, but he won't bother to tell me. Pride, or... something."

"...Did you blow up on him?" I raised an eyebrow. The question was clearly not pleasing, as he flicked his eyes up at me, and his expression was pained.

"Well, I was hoping -someone- would be on my side."

"I'm sorry." I said, reaching over the table to pat his hand. "I'm not trying to pick on you." He groaned before nodding.

"Yes, I -may- have let my temper flare more than I should have."

"Boys." I grumbled. He glared at me gently, but I smiled. "You're both like dogs. The minute one of you raises your voice, its like a pissing contest." I leaned back in my seat while shaking my head. "Just give it time, Klaus. He probably will take your advice, he's just riled up from the fight." 

"...You know, I'm not sure I like being compared to a dog." He tried not to smile while bringing the cup back to his lips. I laughed gently.

"Better than being compared to a cock." I mused, also picking up my tea. I could tell I'd hit a nerve, but the smile crept in as he scoffed.

"You're tongue is going to get you into trouble."

"That's what your tongue is for." I pointed out. I realized my statement as he raised an eyebrow, a wide smirk spreading across his features. "To... make up for..." His smirk only got wider as I failed to save my statement, and only furthering my embarrassment. I audibly sighed, shutting my eyes. "Alright... I walked into that one."

"That you did." He chuckled darkly. A shiver went down my spine, noting that the particular way he laughed just then left an intriguing feeling in the pit of my stomach. I blamed it on the chilly window.

"So," I said, clearing my throat and rubbing my hands across the cool ceramic of the cup before me, "Beyond your fight, how was the day?"

"Cold." He shrugged. "Boring. Mostly paperwork and phone calls. Oh, and this." He reach into his coat and pulled out an envelope, handing it to me. "I was asked to deliver this to you."

"To me?" I looked at it with skepticism before opening it. The letter was from Rebekah, officially inviting me to a Halloween party she was apparently throwing in her Mother's ballroom. At the bottom, is was adamant that I make the appearance in costume, and I sighed.

"What is it?" Klaus inquired.

"A gathering of fools in the den." I let the letter flop onto the table. "Rebekah wants me to play dress-up at her party."

"I may have heard she's throwing one." He shrugged. "are you going to skip out?"

"Will I hear the end of it if I do?" We both laughed at the thought. "...Suppose I better find a costume then."

"You're going to dress up?" It was Klaus' turn to be skeptical. I grinned.

"You don't think I would?"

"I'm not surprised... More mildly amused at the thought." He grinned over his cup before sipping at the contents. I shook my head at him.

"-Great-." I grinned. "Does that mean I should expect to be ogled?" I teased. His eyebrow couldn't possibly get higher at the prospect of my words.

"By... me?" His expression was stern, but his tone led me to believe he was intrigued.

"You and everyone else there." I grinned. "I imagine you'll be curious as to what I go with. And seeing as how I don't play -any- form of dress-up, you'll be staring... And making fun of me, I imagine."

"Make -fun- of you? -Never-." He finished off his tea and set the cup down as the sarcasm poured off of his words. "It's like you don't know me -at all-."

"Hardy har." I rolled my eyes. "I rest my case." I finished my tea as well. He laughed. 

"It's in a week, correct?" He asked. I nodded. "Need someone to take you shopping?"

"And get a sneak peak? Absolutely -not-." I laughed. "You'll have to show up at the party to see, like everyone else."

"Ouch. And here I thought we were friends." He mused. The waitress came with the bill, and he picked up the check without hesitation and handed it back to the waitress. 

"Ah... Hey! I thought it was my turn." I pouted, to which he gave me a soft smile.

"You're something else, you know that?" He leaned forward onto his hand and sighed. "Well, I'll have to dress up if I show up at this party, wont I?"

"I imagine Rebekah won't be pleased if you didn't."

"Mm." he hummed an agreement. "...It might be fun to make you guess where I am then."

"You really think I wont recognize you?" I tilted my head. "And you think I can't make myself unrecognizable?" I raised an eyebrow to him.

"...I think I'd recognize you anywhere." he said this softly right before the waitress returned with his change, and he quickly distracted himself with returning it to his wallet. I felt a throb in my chest, and decided to put it away to think about later. "I'll take you home."

"I would say I'm fine, but I think you'll nag my ear off." I grinned as we stood from the booth. He shrugged, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, which meant I was right. I laughed as he led me out and to his car.

I had one week to figure out what I was going to wear to this costume party, and no idea how I was going to fool Klaus. The mere thought of the challenge made my heart pound with excitement as he drove me home, and I couldn't wait to discuss with my roommate, as well as Rebekah, on the plan of action.


	10. Down with the Sickness

I rubbed at my head slightly with my forearm before trying to focus long enough to get this portion of the prep done, carefully cutting as my vision blurred in and out, trying not to slice open an appendage. 

I had felt perfectly fine leaving this morning, and even through most of the shift, but suddenly I'd started to feel extremely unwell.

And on the day of the party, no less.

I finished with that prep and wobbled over to the walk-in to stick my head in it. Was it hot in the building, or was it just me? I took in a deep breath of the cool air when i opened the door, hoping it would alleviate some of my recent symptoms, but to no avail.

"Woah, Chef." Kira came over and eyed me as I turned to her. "The back of your neck is... Holy cow, your whole face is red." She stepped up to me, pressing her hand to my head before grimacing.

"I do feel pretty hot." I agreed.

"More than that. You feel feverish. I think you need to go home." She looked concerned.

"I think... I think I just got some allergies, or something." I tried to wave it off. I took a step to move, feeling myself tipping over.

"Shi--!" I heard Kira say before I was caught by someone. With heavy eyelids, I looked up to find Klaus staring down at me. "Oh, thank God." Kira sighed quietly.

"I'm taking you home." He said sternly.

"Klaus--"

"-Don't argue with me.-" He interrupted, hoisting me up in his arms. I gulped, trying to give my dry throat some moisture, but it was less than helpful. "Kira, will you grab her things for me?"

"Sure." She responded.

"Wait." I breathed. "Put me down."

"Absolutely not. You're in no condition to walk." I shook my head. 

"Please... This is embarrassing." I near whispered. He sighed.

"You shouldn't force my hand, then."

"Take her out the back." Kira offered.

"Fair enough." He looked to Kira before I felt him shift and walk towards the back of the restaurant, a locker opening and closing, before they both shuffled me outside. "Kira, will you flag down Charles?" She must've agreed, because I heard her shouting and her footsteps receding.

"...Sorry." I said, burying my face in his jacket to hide.

"You best be." he said softly. "I told you to take care of yourself, and look at you."

"I felt fine earlier. Honestly." I sighed. "It hit me all of the sudden."

"I'm not convinced you didn't just try to push yourself through it." He huffed.

"That does sound like me." I laughed gently. I heard the car tires roll around and he began to shift again, putting me into the backseat as gently as he could, with a little effort on his part. Kira handed me my things once I was inside, and Klaus made to sit on the other side. She bent down to grin at me.

"Get better, Chef, or I'll come after you." She grinned. I grinned back.

"I'll do my best." She nodded before closing the door. The car jerked slightly, and Klaus held my shoulder to keep me upright.

"Honestly." he breathed.

"I don't need you to baby me." I muttered.

"You clearly need -someone-." He growled quietly. "Otherwise, you'd fall prey to all kinds of ailments."

"I was -fine-." I groaned, holding my hand to my head. I felt my phone buzzing somewhere in the confines of the things on my lap, and I began searching for it. Klaus, however, was quicker, and he snatched up my phone from my jacket pocket, answering it swiftly.

"Yes?" He answered before I could protest. "Ah, no, she's not attending tonight." -Was that Rebekah?- I reached out for him to hand me the phone, but he waved it off. "I know, but she's not well... Extremely. Yes, I'll be sure to let her know. Goodbye, dear." He then hung up before handing it back to me.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't answer Rebekah for me." I sighed, stuffing the phone into my jacket pocket.

"I knew she'd be calling you to see if you were off." He shrugged. "She won't whine as much if I personally tell her you're under the weather."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't try to control my life." I growled as Charles made to stop in front of my apartment. 

"Take control? No, I just--" I practically kicked the door open and pulled myself out of the seat, standing up just a smidgen too fast as my body swayed from the dizziness, but it was better than listening to him try to justify his behavior.

"Whatever." I grumbled, slamming the door of the car behind me.

"Tass, stop." He quickly jumped out of the car as I pushed myself up the stairs, the adrenaline keeping me upright.

"No, Klaus. Go home. You've done enough." I typed in my code to be let into the lobby, pushing the door to get inside.

"Just, let me--"

"I said you've done -enough-!" I turned to glare at him, but felt myself give way as my vision blurred, the sudden burst of anger causing me to falter. He snatched me in his arms when I fell forward, struggling to breathe as my head spun. We stood there for a moment before he pulled me into him, assisting me in walking through the entryway to my door.

"Pull out your keys." He sighed. With my eyes shut tightly, trying to steady my head, I fumbled through my purse with my hands until I pulled the keys out, handing them over. "Hold onto me for a moment." I wrapped my arm around his waist, tentatively, and he maintained holding me while jimmying the door open, pushing his way inside.

"Just set me on the couch." I said quietly, to which he obliged. I shoved my belongings onto the other couch, adjacent to the one I was on, and began taking off my uniform.

"Where is your drug cabinet?" He said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Uhm..." I took a few moments to breathe and think where I had stashed all of my medicine. "Right, Keelin put them in the bathroom... Behind the mirror." I was able to get my coat and shoes off, tossing them over with my other things as well, before holding my head in my hands, the sickness washing over me in waves.

"Here." He said next to me as he sat. He also handed me a glass of water. I sighed, popping the two small, clear blue pills into my mouth and washing it down with the liquid. He took the glass from me. "Now, do you want to explain to me why you're so snappy?"

"I'd rather not." I turned away from him. He responded with a sigh.

"I'm the one who should be mad here." He said. I scoffed.

"Mad? Why?" I shook my head. "Because you have to be right about everything? Because you have to be the one in control, and you're not?"

"Now hold on." He started.

"No, -that- is why I'm mad, Klaus." I flicked my head towards him. "I'm sick, I get it. I'm not dying. Stop trying to control my surroundings simply because you can't control me."

"Hush." He growled, grabbing my arms and pulling me closer to his face. "Now listen to me for a moment. I'm the one who should be mad, because I let your carelessness cloud my judgement on your health." He said lowly.

"...What?" I tilted my head as he let go of my arms.

"I got careless... You're aloof behavior is... Well... I should've been more stern with you." I scoffed slightly.

"Are you for real?" I managed, shaking my head.

"What?"

"Klaus." I tapped him on his arm lightly. "I'm not sick because of you. Nor am I sick because you neglected to boss me around, which I'd like to inform you, I'm not fond of."

"....Duly noted." He said quietly. "However..."

"Its the -weather change-." I sighed. "And the stress. It always happens right about now. It came a little later in the season than expected. It's in -no- way your fault, and if you keep blaming yourself, I will suffocate you with the nearest pillow." He laughed slightly.

"If you were stressed, you should've told me."

"Do you give the same treatment to your -other- head Chefs?" I raised an eyebrow. He made to give an answer, opening his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it, pressing his lips together. "That's what I thought." I nodded.

"But you're different." He tried.

"How?" I sat back on the couch, crossing my arms over my chest. To that, he was silent, only staring at me for a moment before adverting my gaze with a sigh.

"I don't care about any of the other Chef's." He grumbled. I laughed.

"Klaus -cares- about something? Shocker."

"That was low, even for you." He rubbed at his face. I bit my lip slightly. He was right, that wasn't very fair. I sighed, picking up a pillow and gently hitting him on the back with it.

"I didn't mean it." I said. "Thank you for taking me home." He turned his head just enough to stare at me from over his shoulder before smiling.

"I shouldn't -have- to take you home. Take better care of yourself."

"Yes, -sir-." I rolled my eyes. That dark chuckle rumbled through him, and a chill went up my spine. It's the fever, probably. I cleared my throat.

"I'm going to go change." I said, standing up slowly. "How long are you intending to stay?"

"Is that code for you want me to leave?" He raised his eyes to me.

"No, I was just..." I shrugged slightly. "Fine. Do what you want." I crept around him and made my way to my room, walking carefully as not to topple over. I made it into my room, pulling out a pair of sweats and a comfy T-shirt, and wrapping my hair up in a bun. I leaned in the door frame for a moment, looking into the living room as I did so.

Klaus was still sitting in the same spot, but pulled back to lean comfortably on the couch, his arm draped over the back. He had put one of his legs up onto the other and was browsing through his phone, barely paying attention. That made me wonder if he was listening for me to fall, or break something. 

I laughed quietly to myself, making my way to the kitchen.

"Do you want tea?" I asked as I pulled cups out from the cupboard.

"I should be asking you that." He said, practically leaping up and bounding towards me. "You need to rest, Love." He took the cups from me. "Go. Sit. I can handle this."

"Didn't we just--" I tried to say, but he hushed me.

"Let me help you." He said calmly. I sighed.

"Fine. Tea is there." I pointed to the cabinet across from him. "Kettle is there." I pointed down below in the same direction. "I take sugar, and creamer." I turned on my heels and made my way to the couch.

"A true Brit, eh?" He laughed. I grinned as I sat on the couch.

"What can I say? I like tea."

"I'm fully aware of your addiction." He mused. I rolled my eyes, pulling open the coffee table, which doubled as storage, and pulled out a blanket to covered myself with. I also snagged the remote and began flicking through the channels to find something to watch. After a few minutes, he set the cup of tea on the table in front of me.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Find anything interesting?" He inquired.

"Not really. Do you... even watch TV?" I tilted my head toward him, and he shrugged.

"Mostly, the news. And gossip shows. I want to see what kind of dirt they pull up on me." He grinned.

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed.

"And what do you like to watch?" 

"A little bit of everything, really." I shrugged. "Romance, comedies, documentaries, horror... I do love horror movies. Especially if they are bad."

"Well, that seems appropriate, with Hallow's Eve just around the corner." He grinned.

"Fair enough. A horror movie it is." I searched through the section and we both decided on one of the movies. Klaus promptly dimmed the lights before removing his coat and shoes by the front door. I pulled out another blanket for him, and we delved right into it.

About halfway through, I made to make a comment to him, but quickly shut my mouth as I discovered him sleeping. I blinked several times, trying to take in this side of him. He was leaning against the back of the couch, his head propped up and he was breathing deeply. He looked relaxed, even though that position couldn't be too comfy. 

I raised my hand, pushing a few hairs from his face. He stirred, making a small noise, and I pulled back quickly, feeling my face get hot from embarrassment. -Why did I do that?- I practically screamed at myself. My heart throbbed in my ears, and I was hit with a realization as I watched his chest rise and fall with each breath.

He was quite handsome.

Quietly, and with a gulp, I paused the movie. I pulled his blanket, which had mostly dropped to the floor, and covered him with it the best I could. I stared at him for a few moments longer before deciding to go to bed.

Was it okay to leave him there? Should I wake him? I stood and stared down at him for a moment before sighing. He felt comfortable enough to fall asleep there, he must've needed it. I turned the TV off before sneaking away to my own room, closing the door as quietly as I could.

My heart was still throbbing as I got into the bed, pulling the covers close to me.

What was I going to do about this feeling rising in the pit of my stomach?


End file.
